


Harry's Years

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Deaf Character, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other, Parent Severus Snape, Past Abuse, Severitus, Top Harry, more tag will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: What if things didn't go the way Dumbledore had hoped at the Dursley residence?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry just followed the huge man around until he suddenly disappeared. There were too many people walking around and he had no idea where he was. Harry made a face, looked down at his list and looked around, trying to figure out where he was going. He should have gotten a map. He took a step and slammed into someone, crashing to the ground. He looked up and saw this man, all dressed in black, with black hair and black eyes. He had no idea what the man was muttering about, as he finally stood up. He brushed off the dirt and looked up.

"Well, where are your parents?" Why didn't children watch where they were going? He didn't have time to be picking them up off of the ground.

Harry tilted his head. He knew he missed what the had to have been saying as the man had an annoyed look on his face that he recognized. "Dead." He responded. "You tall."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." The boy's speech sounded weird. The sounds weren't clear. He looked at the child. He saw the boy make a face. So the boy realized he wasn't happy. "I suppose you are here for your supplies?"

"Yes, huge man left me." Harry held out the supply list. "Help?" Harry watched the man make a face as he looked at the list, he waited. It was amazing at times how that one word worked with a helpless look.

"Can you hear me?" He noticed that unless he looked directly at the boy that he didn't answer. He hadn't heard of any deaf wizards arriving at Hogwarts this year.

"No, you face me, I read lips." Harry proudly stated. It had taken him a long time to learn that skill. He still didn't always get everything correct but he knew most of the time he did. He still needed to master people with facial hair.

"Can you sign?" So the boy was deaf but at least he could read lips. That would very helpful. He hoped he didn't have to teach the boy to sign.

Harry signed. *Yes, learned school.* His teachers had given him a lot of sign language books.

*My name is Professor Snape, I will help you. Do you know you brought you here?* He wondered what professor would leave a child, never mind a deaf child, alone in Diagon Alley. He knew it couldn't be Minerva, she would be hovering over the child. 

*No, he had a lot of hair and I couldn't see his lips. He didn't like the carts where the little men were.*

*What is your name?* So he had been to Gringotts. Well, that would save him a bit of time.

*Harry* He showed him his special sign for his name. It was an H combined with the sign for green, because of his eyes.

*Potter?* No, this boy couldn't be Harry Potter. He was small, too skinny, he certainly didn't look like a Potter. He didn't even have glasses like his father. He didn't look like Lily either. He had her eyes. He wasn't sure who Harry had gotten his looks from.

*Yes. Why does everyone know my name?* Harry's face reflecting his confusion. Everyone kept crowding him when they found out his name and grabbing his hands.

Snape guided him over to a quiet corner. *What do you know about your parents? Magic?*

*My parents died in a car crash, gave me this scar." Harry lifted his hair and showed him the lightning bolt shaped scar. *It took my hearing. I didn't even know magic existed until today. My aunt and uncle don't like magic.*

Snape was furious. He had been told the boy knew all about their ways, their traditions, how advanced he was in regard to his training. He got an idea. *Harry, I want to take you back to the bank, I want a healer to look at you."

*Healer?*

*Like a doctor.* Harry's eyes went big and filled with fear. So his theory was correct. *You will be safe. I promise and I never break a promise.* Including the one to protect you. He could tell Harry didn't care for the idea. He felt the boy was inclined to go with him. *I promise you, you won't be hurt, and nothing will happen to you.*

Harry finally nodded his acceptance and held out his hand. Snape took his hand and guided him back to Gringotts. When he entered, a goblin greeted him. "Professor Snape, we tried to stop Hagrid leaving with Mr. Potter. We have things we needed to discuss with him."

"I am sure, but first, he needs to see a healer." Snape felt Harry tugged his hand. He signed what was just said.

Snape followed the goblin to the healer area. They took a seat while the goblin went to inform a healer they were needed. Two hours later, Harry left with his eyesight fixed, just a slight nearsightedness, a few broken bones that healed wrong repaired, along with numerous cuts, bruises, scars, and nerve damage. Damage that would have prevented him from mastering the skills of making a potion as well as some of the more advanced spells.

After they were done, they were escorted to Griphook. Griphook was the Potter family account manager. "Please have a seat. I have a few concerns. One of them is the numerous reports regarding abuse from the muggles. We have had numerous squibs report it, but nothing was ever done. Also, we were informed that Mr. Potter's key was in the possession of Hagrid, instead of his magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore. The key is now in Mr. Potter's possession which will allow him to select a new magical guardian."

Snape translated all of the information. Burying his own fury at what Dumbledore allowed to occur to Harry. He was willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt but hearing that there were numerous reports concerning abuse, showed Dumbledore knew. Snape thought he most likely wanted it to happen. He wondered what the old man's game was.

Harry signed. *Who left me aunt and uncle's?*

*Albus Dumbledore.* Snape knew this wasn't good. He wondered what Dumbledore was thinking of, leaving Harry Potter with Petunia. Dumbledore knew what that harpy was like. Lily had warned him so many different times. He knew there had to be a reason.

Harry pulled a folded envelope out of his pocket. He pointed to the name on his letter. *Same?*

*Yes.*

*I decide how?*

*You give your vault key to the person you want to take care of you. They will become your guardian if they agree.* 

Harry pulled out his key, looked at it, looked at Griphook and to Snape. He held it out to Snape and pointed.

Snape was a bit surprised. He thought for a few minutes. He realized Harry was making his decision on how Snape had taken care of him since they met. It was more than anyone else he had encountered in his life. Even Hagrid abandoned him. *Harry, I will be your guardian, many will tell you I am not a nice man. Actually, I'm not.* He knew he would have to explain Death Eaters, Voldemort, the reason he was put with the Dursley family.

*You protect me. You helped me. So I want you if you want me.*

Snape saw Lily's eyes and he couldn't resist. The promise was strong and he couldn't hate someone who had his dearest friend's eyes. *I accept.* He knew Dumbledore was going to have the biggest bird he ever hatched, but it was his own fault. He shouldn't have left Harry to be abused by his aunt. He also knew Harry wasn't deaf when he was dropped off. The damage, however, was done.

They finished up with the goblins and finished shopping. Severus knew he should find Hagrid and tell him he had Harry. However, the man deserved to panic for leaving a child alone in Diagon Alley. They made their way back to Hogwarts. School started in a few weeks, and he had a lot of work if he was going to get Harry ready for the start of term.

_______________________________________________________________________

Snape walked Harry into the Great Hall with him. He was a wee bit later than he normally would have arrived at but he wanted to make sure everyone was in attendance. He already warned Harry that there was going to be some upheaval and not to worry about it. Harry seemed fine with it. Harry said he would read while they argued. Snape had to smile. They would be arguing that was for sure.

"Severus, where did you find him?" Dumbledore had been frantic. Hagrid was still out looking for Harry. He quickly sent off a Patronus letting him know that Harry was at Hogwarts.

"In Diagon Alley all by himself." Severus was still a bit upset about how Harry was treated.

"I am sure it didn't warrant removing him from Hagrid's care. He is old enough to find his way around I am sure." Dumbledore tried to reason as he saw Minerva's displeasure about hearing Harry was left alone.

"Really, so you expect a child on his first visit to Diagon Alley to be able to handle everything by themselves? Go to the correct stores? Avoid the dangerous areas? Handle all the crowds? Know who to trust?" Snape pulled his chair out after he summoned one for Harry. Harry had placed his book on the table. Severus noticed it was the same potion book he had been reading earlier.

"He should have gone with a Professor." Minerva snapped. She had been very vocal about Hagrid leaving Harry and reminded Dumbledore of the rules.

"Hagrid was picking something up for me and it seemed like an ideal solution." Dumbledore wasn't about to admit he made a mistake.

"Yes, sending Hagrid to a deaf child. A child who can't read Hagrid's lips because of his facial hair. I had to explain about wizards, our world. I found him lost in Diagon Alley. Yes, sending Hagrid was an ideal solution." 

"Deaf?" All of the staff seemed shocked.

"Yes, deaf, thanks to his relatives. Not to mention the numerous broken bones, malnutrition, scars, cuts, bruises, nerve damage, and of course, deafness." He stressed the word deafness. Snape reined in his temper as he remembered the scan from the healer. "All of it, but the deafness, has been fixed by the healers at Gringotts." He wondered if Poppy would have noticed. She wasn't a healer and it wasn't a requirement to have her examine any student unless they were injured.

"They can't fix it?" Poppy asked.

"No, it's been too long. Healer Ratchet said it stems from the numerous ear infections that were never healed. His relatives never took him to see a healer. Harry had to get all his shots. He was totally deaf by the time he was three." Snape was going to find a way to make Dumbledore and Harry's relatives pay for the abuse.

Minerva glared at Dumbledore. "I warned you." She was seething. "I told you they were the worst sort of muggles."

"He had to be there the blood wards would protect him." Dumbledore wasn't going to admit the truth.

"Blood wards only work if they love him." Filius responded. "Clearly, they didn't."

"I am sure we can find a family to take him in. The Weasleys would welcome him in."

"He has already selected a new guardian." Snape could see Dumbledore already planning on how to keep control over Harry. He wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Who? He doesn't know anyone in the magical world." Dumbledore was trying to figure out who Harry could have given his key for guardianship. He didn't give it to Hagrid, as Hagrid forgot to get it back. The half-giant didn't even understand the importance of holding that key truly meant.

"Contrary to what you told us? I believe you informed us how he was getting tutored in magic, training in our culture and traditions. So who exactly was teaching him?" Snape began to plan which potions Dumbledore would be testing for him.

"Well, I was going to once he returned." Dumbledore didn't like where this was heading. He realized he should have moved this up to his office.

"I see. All the times you informed me of how he looked like James, all the training he was getting, was pure fiction? Oh, by the way, all those books, every piece of the Harry Potter brand, and including those unauthorized stories, all those royalties will be returning to his vaults. As well as all of the funds that went to his care. Every book, every item, will be returned." Snape looked right at Dumbledore. He hoped the man understood his message. A message that was informing Dumbledore that he knew about the items he had withdrawn over the years from the Potter vaults. All the books, all the artifacts, and the money.

"We can deal with that later. We need to find out who has guardianship of Harry." Dumbledore couldn't let this be known. There were too many dark powerful families would want to get control over Harry.

"I believe, Severus does." Filius really wondered about Dumbledore at times. The man was always so focused on the big picture he missed the little details at times. He should have known it was Severus as soon as he started to list off account details.

"Well, if you will pass me the key, I will resume guardianship." Dumbledore grinned, putting on his best grandfatherly act.

"No. I am keeping it. You lost your right when you left him with Petunia. You knew what she did to Lily and you left a baby in her care. Harry showed me his envelope, did you know his bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs?"

"No." Gasps were heard from numerous members of the staff. He got the staff's support now.

"The poor bairn. I am glad you took custody of him, Severus." Minerva stated. The rest of the staff was in agreement, except for Dumbledore. He looked like he was planning on how to regain custody.

________________________________________________________________________________

Snape was watching the sorting. He had guided Harry over to Draco, who had visited a few days a week and they seemed to get along. They had started to teach Draco sign language. They were fine until Ron Weasley pushed Draco out of the way and started yelling, "HELLO HARRY, I'M RON, WE ARE GOING TO BE FRIENDS."

Harry made a face. "Why he screaming?" He was looking at Draco, as Draco was glaring at the red-haired boy.

"Because he thinks if he yells loud enough you will amazingly be able to hear him." Draco spoke slowly and directly to Harry.

"No hear no matter what level you speak." Harry looked at Draco. Draco shrugged his shoulders to show he was just as confused.

"You don't want to be friends with a future Death Eater and snake." Ron was still slightly louder than normal, causing several people to look at him in shock.

"Mr. Weasley, five points for disrespect from I am going to say Gryffindor." Minerva said from where she stood by the stool. They were almost up to the letter m.

Draco went to Slytherin and gave a smile to Harry. Harry watched Draco who was going to tell him when his name was called. He ignored the screaming redhead and waited for his turn. He walked up to the stool. A hat was placed on his head and when it spoke he knocked it off of his head. "Oh, dear, we didn't tell him that did we?" Poppy asked. Harry's eyes were wide, and his face was full of fear.

"No, let me explain it." Snape got up and walked to face Harry. He had forgotten that the hat would scare the boy. After all, you don't expect to hear a voice in your head when you can hear, never mind a voice in your head when you don't even remember hearing. He quickly got Harry relaxed and he signed what was going to happen.

*Hat will talk to me?* Harry wanted to make sure he understood.

*In a way, only you will hear him. He will be speaking only to you.*

*May I talk to him later?*

*I am sure we can ask.*

Harry smiled. Minerva replaced the hat on his head. "Mr. Potter, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Hi, what is your name?"

"Murray."

"Hi, Murray, Professor Snape said we can ask to speak to you later."

"I would enjoy that a lot. Now, let's see, brave, yes, smart, yes indeed, loyal, but only to those you trust, oh, cunning and ambition. You want to be with your friend and Professor Snape, well then it better be...Slytherin."

Harry took off the hat. Remembering Snape's warning, he walked to Slytherin and sat down next to Draco.

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry made a face. Something smelled really bad. He had stayed late in the library and was on his way to the Great Hall. He felt the floor vibrate and wondered what was going on. He turned the corner and saw this huge smelly giant being standing there. It looked as confused as he was. He waved.

The giant smelly thing waved back. Harry tilted his head. "Lost?" The giant smelly thing nodded. "I show out." The magical world sure had strange creatures and things in it. He would see if he could find a book about the giant smelly thing later. He walked past the giant smelly thing and waved his hand for it to follow him. The thing started to follow him. He walked it to the huge front doors. He stopped. "Bye." He waved bye. The giant smelly thing waved bye and ambled out the door.

"Did I just see him walk a troll out the door?" Minerva asked.

"Yes." Filius, Severus, and Dumbledore responded.

Harry turned around and seeing everyone he beamed a smile and ran to Snape, wrapping his arms around his legs. He let go and started to sign. *The giant smelly thing was lost. You help me find out what he was?*

*Lost? Why weren't you in your common room or the Great Hall?* Snape asked.

*I was in the library and walking to the Great Hall when I found him.*

Snape closed his eyes for a second. *Next time, don't and I mean this, don't walk up to a troll.* He was so thankful that they weren't scraping up Harry. At first, he had been furious seeing him near the troll. His anger turned into confusion when he realized he was walking the troll out the door.

*He was a troll?* The shock was clear on his face. 

Snape answered him and explained to the others what happened.

________________________________________________________________________

Snape couldn't believe it. He was staring at the face of Voldemort. The golden idiots of Longbottom, Weasley, and Granger didn't make it further than the potion test. He had to give the antidote to Granger, as Weasley was left behind on the giant chess board, and Longbottom fell from the broom. He had sent the three of them to Madam Pomfrey by an emergency portkey.

Harry had followed him down here. Snape didn't want him to come but he knew Dumbledore was expecting Harry to be here. He agreed it would be best if he went with Harry. Harry was staring at the back of the bald head of Professor Quirrell. "How you on back of head?"

"What?" Voldemort was confused. 

"How?"

"I possessed him."

Snape signed what Voldemort meant and how it happened.

"So you need body?" He asked.

"Yes. I need a new body. I can't survive long in this body."

Harry and Snape had a discussion in sign language. They came to an agreement. After a year of putting up with Dumbledore and his attempts to gain control over Harry, and his lies, they figured a sane Dark Lord was better.

"Oh, yes, then you need a new body. Dumby be angry. I fix." Harry held out his hand for Quirrell to take the stone. Voldemort ordered Quirrell to take the stone. Voldemort ordered Snape and Quirrell to make it look like there was a fight.

Quirrell and Snape didn't argue but set the stage. Quirrell put some colored crushed stone on the ground, burnt a bit of the stone, while Snape dented the mirror. Severus summoned some rope which he burned a bit of it. "Ashes." Harry said.

*Ashes?* Snape asked.

"For a body." Voldemort explained. "I believe using Lily's protection would convince Dumbledore I was defeated. We say that Harry touched me causing Quirrell to burn to death. It would work instead of me just turning to vapor."

The stage was set. Snape and Harry were covered in ash when Dumbledore made his grand entrance.

___________________________________________________________________

"No, Albus, he is coming home with me. I already told you that." Snape was glaring at Dumbledore. 

"Molly has experience with raising children. He can have others to play with." Dumbledore reasoned.

"I am aware of her brood." Snape snapped back. "However, I am his guardian and we are going to my manor for the summer."

"What about your associates?" Dumbledore asked. "You know it would be dangerous."

"No one but you knows where my manor is. My former associates all believe I still reside at Spinner's End." He wasn't going to inform the man that they were going to be spending a lot of time with the Dark Lord and the Malfoy family.

"We have to keep him safe. I still don't like him being surrounded by all the children of Death Eaters." 

"They are in his house and they have been helping and protecting him all year." Snape defended his students. "Now, I am going to make sure Harry is packed. We will be leaving after lunch."

"He needs to take the train." Dumbledore tried one more time.

"No. As my ward, he doesn't." Snape didn't want to add that Harry hated the idea of riding the train. All the crowds of people at the station had scared him when he had seen the students leaving for the Yule holiday and arriving at the beginning of the new term. "I will see you at lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Sev, it's Draco. Harry's locked himself in his room. He signed something quickly to us and ran from the room. We don't know what he was signing and the Dark Lord only understood a bit of it." 

The Dark Lord had been back in his body for almost a month now. He had been learning sign language like the rest of the Malfoy family had. This morning, however, Harry had received an owl from someone. 

Severus opened his lab door. "Did anyone see the letter?"

"No, he had it in his hands as he was signing. It made it harder for us to understand. Uncle Sev, he was crying as he ran."

"Give me a few minutes to put my potions in status and I will go and find out what happened." 

___________________________________________________________________

The Dark Lord was waiting for Severus in the hallway outside of Harry's room. "Severus, he's still crying."

"Do you know what about?" Severus could hear Harry's distress. Since Harry couldn't hear, he had no idea how loud he was crying. 

"I got court date, guardian, and old bread man."

"Old Beard Man is Harry's name for Dumbledore. He was originally using Dumb Man but I warned him that Dumbledore might learn what he was signing." Severus tried the door. He pulled out his wand, cast a few detection spells. "Can Lucius override the magic with family magic?"

"He tried, accidental emotional magic." The Dark Lord answered. 

Severus thought for a few minutes. He placed his left hand on the handle and thought of Harry, waving his wand. "Alohomora." The door opened. Severus went straight to Harry and pulled him into his arms. He started to rock and ran his hand up and down Harry's back. The Dark Lord, he noticed summoned some tea.

Once Harry was calm, Severus carried Harry over to the small table set up for tea. He sat down and tried to figure out how to have a conversation with Harry while giving him comfort. "Give him to me. I will hold him, while you ask him what the letter was about."

Severus kissed the top of Harry's head and handed him over to the Dark Lord. Harry leaned against the Dark Lord, as the man wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. Severus didn't comment but he was surprised. He would never have thought that the man had a caring bone in his body. There was something about Harry that seemed to make the man protective and caring. Granted it seemed to only apply to Harry at the current time but the man wasn't casting curses at the rest of them.

*Harry, what happened?*

*Letter.* Harry pointed to the piece of parchment that was tossed on the floor. 

Severus got up, retrieved the letter, he read it, and he was furious. He forced his emotions down, burying them. "I am going to kill the old man." 

The Dark Lord arched a brow. "What did he do?"

Severus sat back down and read the letter out loud:

Mr. Harrison James Potter, 

Please be advised, that on the 6th of July a hearing was set for the custody of Harrison James Potter. The failure of your current guardian, Severus Tobias Snape and yourself, have allowed the return of your guardianship to Petunia Iris Dursley nee Evans and her spouse, Vernon Dudley Dursley. 

Your muggle relatives have petitioned for the return of custody, with the support of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Failure to return to your muggle relatives by the 8th of July will result in fines and punishment of one Severus Tobias Snape.

Marjorie Diggle  
Child Protective Services 

"It's the 9th." The Dark Lord reminded Severus.

"He did it for a reason." Severus slammed his fist down on the table. 

"The goblins have the health report?" The Dark Lord asked. 

"Yes." Severus smirked. "I never mentioned the health report. I only told him he was healed by them."

"I believe Lucius will be able to help." The Dark Lord smirked. "Explain it to Harry."

Severus quickly explained what they were going to do. Severus told Harry not to worry, he wasn't going anywhere. Harry tilted his head up to the Dark Lord. "You deal with Dumby?"

"I will." The Dark Lord promised.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Ah, Amelia, I was just heading to your office." Lucius stated.

"I was about to call you." Amelia replied. "Concerning Severus Snape."

"That is why I am here."

"Let's speak in my office." Amelia led the way to her office. Once in her office, with some fresh tea, she began. "When will Mr. Snape turn himself in? I can arrange for Aurors to deliver Mr. Potter to his relatives."

"This trial, why wasn't I notified about it? Why wasn't Severus or Harry?" Lucius countered.

"What?" Amelia asked. "The notices were sent out. I asked-" She stopped talking. She began to look through her drawer and finding the list of owl notices began to read through it. She groaned. "There is a redirect on the mail of Severus Snape and Harry Potter, it goes to Albus Dumbledore."

"I demand a new trial." 

"It will be given." Amelia stated. "I will arrange for it."

"I do have one question, which might end this here and now." Lucius took a sip of his tea.

"What question?"

"Why wasn't the health report from Gringotts presented? It shows the clear history of abuse by the muggles. Their healer even stated that they are the reason why Mr. Potter is deaf." 

"Deaf?" Amelia asked, shocked. "Healthy report? Albus presented a report from Madam Pomfrey that showed Mr. Potter was in good health."

"Yes, because the goblins healed him. The report you are referencing is from a yearly medical exam that Severus makes all his students receive."

"Do you have a copy of that report?" Amelia asked. 

"Yes." Lucius pulled out the scroll. "It even has the Gringott's seal on it. Also, the Head Healer signed and verified the findings." 

Amelia opened it and started to read it. Her anger rising as she read through the list. "You know I can't do a thing about charging him with fraud because he didn't present any false evidence. I will, however, be charging the muggles with abuse and fraud."

"I do understand. So the custody issue?"

"Is settled. I will speak to Constance Quigley. Marjorie's husband is Albus' longtime friend and I want to get this filed before Albus can interfere."

"Can you send me the paperwork when it's settled?"

"Yes. I will be removing the redirects on their mail."

"Thank you, Amelia. I will make sure Severus doesn't go anywhere until his arrest order has been lifted and the Aurors are notified."

"It will be completed by tomorrow night. I will put a rush on it. However, given how many of the Aurors would rejoice in arresting Mr. Snape, make it next week to make sure all of them are aware of the rescind order."

"I will." Lucius rose. "One more question Amelia. How did he get it by the Wizengamot?"

"He didn't. It was done in the Child Services office, with just the Dursleys, Albus, and Marjorie."

"Interesting." Lucius commented. 

"Very." Amelia may have been a Hufflepuff but she did have a bit of a Slytherin side. She knew Dumbledore did it that way to gain control over Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and not because he cared about the boy named Harry Potter. 

"Have a good day, Amelia." Lucius bowed.

"You too." Amelia grinned. She knew Dumbledore was starting on a slow descent into losing his positions. She knew the abuse of Harry Potter and this attempt would reach the press. She was sure Lucius would make sure of it.

____________________________________________________________

*Stay?*

*Yes, you are staying with me.* Severus signed back. 

Harry smiled as he ran to Severus and latched onto him. "I don't think he would have gone even if Dumbledore showed up himself to remove him." The Dark Lord added.

"I don't think so either." Lucius commented. 

After Harry's display of accidental magic they knew that if Dumbledore had tried to remove Harry, Dumbledore would have learned just how powerful the boy was. "He can't try it again, can he?" Draco asked. 

"No, Madam Bones is aware of the situation. She is very fair and can't be bribed by him." Lucius answered his son. "Draco, why don't you and Harry go flying?" 

Draco looked at his father. *Flying?* He asked Harry.

Harry looked at Severus and the Dark Lord, seeing he had their permission, he agreed. No one spoke until Harry closed the door as they left. "I already worked on Cornelius. He has been aware of the manipulation and I suggested Albus was doing it for a reason."

"We could keep using that. Give Fudge some slight hints, misdirection on what we are doing while pointing out Dumbledore's weird mannerisms. We know Dumbledore is going to keep suggesting that you are back. Why not get the Minister paranoid about why Dumbledore is doing it?" Severus suggested. 

"I have an idea of how the three of us will be able to attend the Wizenagamot sessions." The Dark Lord grinned. "Harry suggested something and it made me think of it."

Lucius and Severus exchanged a quick look. "Dumbledore might try to force me to remain at Hogwarts during any important votes, especially if I go against him in voting."

"He can't. When a session is called, if you have already taken your seats you wear your Lordship ring, you will be able to go directly to the Wizenagamot on all important voting. It's an automatic calling." Lucius stated. "Granted that type of vote doesn't happen often. If the ring's magic senses you are being prevented from attending, it will automatically transport you."

Severus grinned, as the Dark Lord explained his plan.


	3. 2nd year Hellwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " normal  
> * sign language  
> ~ parseltongue

Severus was glaring at Lockhart. The man wouldn't shut up. Severus was about to pull out his wand and cast a nice little creative jinx he remembered from the Marauders days. He had used it on Black when Minerva put her hand on his left arm. He faced her, his face innocent of anything. "I am aware, as I want to cast a few spells on him. He is now one of our, well, one of the staff." 

Severus made his way to his usual seat, noticing that all of the staff weren't impressed by the Golden Idiot. Harry had already dubbed the man with the sign and he had a feeling all his snakes were going to be referring to him as that. They had arrived at the castle last night, and all during the meal he had tried to get Harry's attention. 

************************Flashback*******************************

Severus was walking with Harry into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was carrying his newest potion book. Normally, he wouldn't allow Harry to have a book at dinner there were going to be anyone for Harry to talk to until tomorrow when Draco would arrive for the next few days. Harry was excited to make some of the new potions. 

Severus noticed there wasn't a seat for Harry. He glared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling. "Surely, he would be more comfortable sitting at his house table."

"He will sit with me." Severus summoned a chair and placed it next to his. He knew Dumbledore wanted to keep them separated. Dumbledore wanted Harry to view Dumbledore as his mentor and guardian.

"I say, Mr. Potter, come and sit next to me. I can tell you all about my experience with the Bandon Banshee."

*He thinks I believe him?* Harry had read the first book. He laughed at it and refused to read the rest. So did all of his friends. They all believed the man's tales were stories he created or had stolen. 

*Sadly yes.*

*Golden Idiot.* Harry settled down in his seat with his book next to him. "I sit with Severus."

"What is wrong with the boy? I mean honestly, all the hand flying is distracting. We can't have that happening in photos. Not to mention the way he is talking. We must work on pronunciation. We will have to have lessons starting right away. What will people think if we are photographed together? Which we will since we are both residing here. We have to help him use his fame correctly. I can give him instructions during the year. It is amazing how fortunate all of you are now that you have me as one of your co-workers." Ignoring the quietness of the staff. 

"Indeed." Severus took his seat as the rest of the staff were trying to recover from the Lockhart's remarks. 

"Gilderoy, Mr. Potter is deaf. Surely you read the papers?" Minerva calmly asked. Those who knew her could tell she was angry. Her eyes were hard, her lips were pressed together, and her hands were itching to use her wand.

"I have a perfect potion that will fix that in a few ticks." Gilderoy flashed his famous smile. His teeth a nice shiny white. "I got it while I was defending this small village, off in the Congo, from a cult of blood-thirsty vampires. I am working on the book. I put it off as my book Magic Me is just demanding to much of my time."

"That would be amazing. What potion is it exactly, as I am a Potion Master and have yet to read anything about that." Severus really wanted to curse the man. 

"I would also be interested." Poppy added. "It would certainly be a huge benefit."

"I will search through my stuff. I haven't finished unpacking. I have some wonderful potions that I have been making for years. I even helped this small boy in the remote village while I was in Kenya, the tale is in my book Marauding with Monsters."

Aurora leaned closer to Severus. "He bought over 30 trunks and I couldn't even tell you how many portraits of himself. That is where Angus has been all day. He has been hanging the man's portraits."

Dumbledore summoned dinner. Everyone was speaking to their neighbor and all could see Filius, who was normally an easy happy half-goblin got up as soon as he could to escape the yapping of Lockhart, who sat to his left. 

*Golden Idiot.* Harry signed as they stood to leave the table. 

*Very.*

**************End Flashback***************************

"A sign language course is going to optional for all years. It will be given on Saturdays, I am sure Harry will love to be able to assist." 

Severus snapped his attention back to what Dumbledore was saying. "I will speak to him about it. Saturdays are the days we usually make potions." 

"I am sure Harry would be willing to aid us in this. She said she would be teaching something called ASL and did ask if that was fine."

"Albus, that is American Sign Language. Harry knows only BSL which is British Sign Language. I am taking it this instructor is an American?"

"Yes, but why does that matter. We all speak the same language. Granted they do have some weird words for stuff but it's still the same. English. Anna Murphy just started working at the Ministry and her husband, a muggle, is deaf. He has a job with some muggle company. I frankly didn't understand what she was referencing."

"Not in sign language. Each country has their own versions." Severus tried to explain.

"Well, Harry can attend the classes and learn." Dumbledore's eye started twinkling. 

Severus knew who would be attending those classes. "No. If he wants to attend, he can. You aren't forcing him to attend. He is a student here just like the rest. If it is optional for them, it will be for Harry too. He does very well reading lips and we have been working on those with facial hair over the summer." That had some funny results, especially with Lucius. 

Severus listened to the rest of the staff meeting, mostly about potential problem students. He didn't mention any of his snakes. His snakes took care of each other.

_________________________________________

Severus was sitting in the Quidditch stands when a snake appeared at the bottom of his feet. The snake looked up. "My Lord?" The snake's head nodded up and down. "Dumbledore might notice your presence." The snake shook its head no. "Do you need to speak to us?" Again, he got a yes.

Severus shot a firecracker into the air. Draco and Harry turned and looked at him. He waved them down. He picked up the snake and carried it to where the boys landed. "Someone needs to speak to us."

Harry touched the snake, running his hand under the jawline and it hissed. Harry pulled his hand away "He says it's important."

The snake, Severus, and Drake were surprised. "You know what he said?"

"Yes, feel his jawline." Harry showed them. The snake hissed but they didn't understand anything. 

"We will need to discuss this also, but you tell no one." Severus warned. "Let's get someplace we can speak."

"Glad we didn't sign that because Dumbledore was watching and would have seen it." Draco tilted his head toward the Forbidden Forest.

"That is why I spoke." Severus smirked. 

"We saw him in the air. I believe he is going to find a few surprises when he comes out of his hiding spot." Draco commented.

They made their way to Severus' quarters. Severus put up his wards and the snake transformed into the Dark Lord. "Lucius was called into Amelia's office this morning. Dumbledore went to Cornelius and tried to convince the man that Severus is trying to stop Harry from learning. Something about a sign language course. Cornelius promised he would look into it. Cornelius went to Amelia, who summoned Lucius. When Lucius mentioned the instructor's name, they called her into Amelia's office. She agreed with Lucius about the sign language differences and she said she hadn't signed a contract and would withdraw the offer since BSL isn't something she knows. Lucius was still in Amelia's office when Dumbledore stormed into her office demanding to know what was being done, and why his new instructor quit."

"So he is going to have a temper tantrum because of that. It doesn't sound like we can't handle." Severus suddenly realized there was more. Dumbledore had been watching them for a reason. "What else?"

"He is looking to find a way to prove that you are abusing Harry. He brought up you being a Death Eater." The Dark Lord pulled out a pouch. "I want the three of you to wear these. They are charmed to break any wards and have a few protective charms. One of them is that if you are knocked unconscious for longer than an hour by a spell, it will port-key you to Slytherin Castle. If you are kidnapped, we can also trigger the port-key. It will also prevent any minor hexes, jinxes, or curses. No one will be able to take them off or see them once they are on, except for you three as wearers, Lucius and I added our blood to them."

"You fear he might go that route?" Severus knew Dumbledore was losing a few screws and hoped the man wouldn't go that route. He also realized the man would do anything to win a war. He left a child to be abused, so why not kidnapping. Technically, he did it already, since Sirius was to have custody of Harry. If Sirius had custody, he wouldn't have gone after Pettigrew and Harry wouldn't be deaf. The downside of that is that Harry would have been like Potter and Black. 

"Yes." The Dark Lord responded. 

"Why he hire the Golden Idiot?" 

"No one else applied." The Dark Lord responded. "He hired him to keep the Ministry from sending someone to instruct." 

"You apply."

"It would be better than that idiot. I thought my ego was big." Draco responded.

"I will have to think about it. Perhaps I will speak to Lucius and the goblins." 

"We get rid of Golden Idiot when you ready." Harry exchanged a grin with Draco. 

"I don't want to know. Don't get caught either." Severus warned. 

"You visit as snake?" 

"Yes, I will. How did you know what I was saying?" The Dark Lord asked. 

"The vibes in your jaw. When I was learning to speak, I touch the vocal cords and feel how the words felt. The teacher would say a word a few times and place my hand on my cords and repeat."

"You think he might be a Parseltongue? We couldn't understand you." Severus was wondering if they could try a spell. He could see the Dark Lord was thinking the same thing. "Let's test it."

"I agree." The Dark Lord turned back into a snake. ~Harry, I want you to cast Accio on that quill on Severus' desk. Don't remove your hand, just do it.~

~Accio quill.~ Harry hissed.

Everyone was surprised. The Dark Lord transformed back, grinned. "Now we know why the Killing Curse backfired." 

"It wasn't something Lily did? The Blood Wards?"

"No, Slytherin line prevents one speaker from killing another. That is why. It also explains why the Blood Wards weren't based on Lily, but Harry." 

"What does that mean for Harry?" Draco asked. 

"It means that we have another way of stopping Dumbledore from removing Harry from Severus' care. As my heir, I can claim him. I will have to get the goblins to give me a completely new ID, and I know just what one I will be using. It's connected to the Potter family line. It will enable me to return here. Severus, I will need a permanent way to change my features."

"There is an old potion we can use. I will get the specifics. Lucius can also assist in creating a background for you and Harry to share. He has a lot of family genealogy books." 

Harry smiled. *Old Beard Man will be very unhappy, I like the idea.*

_____________________________________________________________________

*Hi Harry, where are you wearing?* Weasley signed.

"What?" Harry looked very confused. 

*What you where going?*

"Oh, honestly Ron. He wants to know where you are going?" Granger removed her book satchel onto her shoulder. She took the chair that Draco had been sitting in.

"A book, Draco seat." Harry pointed. 

"He can sit there." Granger dismissed what Harry was saying. 

Harry glared, as Draco returned. "Granger, I was sitting there."

"Sit there."

"That is my seat." Theo arrived. He sat down. "Go and sit with the other Lions."

"Come, Harry, we will sit over there." Weasley pulled Harry toward him. 

Harry wasn't expecting to be pulled and when Weasley let go, he landed on his side. "Weasley, leave him alone."

"That is it. You two, leave." Miss Pince helped Harry get up. "You are banned from the library for a week. I will also be informing Professor McGonagall of your behavior." 

"I didn't do anything." Granger whined.

"You ignored library protocol. You two created the problem. I am solving it. Now go before I add another week." Miss Pince stated. "I will also be informing Professor Snape of this, Mr. Weasley. I am sure he will be addressing your behavior in a few detentions."

*Thank you.* Harry liked Miss Pince. She knew BSL and would hold books for Harry that she knew he would like to read. 

*Welcome, dear. Don't let them bother you. I will keep them away.*

Harry gave her a smile as he took his seat with his friends. Miss Pince escorted the annoying duo out of the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus knew today was the opening session of the Wizengamot. He had some of his seventh-year potion students take charge of his students. The students were going to give out some quizzes and assign the classes their essay questions. 

Harry had already been down to his quarters, giving him a quick hug, and handing him a small piece of parchment. He had forbidden the man to read it until he was with the Dark Lord. He put the note in his pocket, glanced at the time, and headed out of Hogwarts. He knew Dumbledore had already left so he wouldn't have any problems. 

_________________________________________________

Tom and Lucius met Severus by the lifts. The three men saw numerous Death Eaters and supporters as they headed towards the Wizengamat. Today's session was going to change things for the dark, with the added bonus of infuriating Dumbledore. "He doesn't know?" Severus was a bit nervous about taking his seats.

"No. I already filed the changes. The three of us will be splitting Harry's votes, to confuse him, while Severus retains control of the Ravenclaw and Prince votes. I will be handing the Gryffindor, Black, and Potter votes. Tom will be controlling the Slytherin, Peverell, Gaunt, and the seats that were willed to Harry."

"So he will be wondering how he lost the seats. Since they are divided he won't know who has control over them?" Severus wasn't exactly up to date on the pureblood policies and laws.

"Correct. Since Harry is underage, I had Ironclaw seal the records after the changes were made."

Tom kept his pleasant smile on as they walked. "Severus, there is nothing he can do."

"Make my life hell at Hogwarts." Severus didn't trust Dumbledore, not in the slightest.

"You can always quit, remove Harry and hire private tutors. Even get him into the Irish School of Magic. That would drive him batty." Tom nodded his head toward one of the inner circle members. 

"True, it would. It also would be a way to keep him off of my back. The rest of the staff still haven't forgiven him."

"We can use that." Lucius opened the door to the Wizengamot chambers. "I am sure we can get some stuff done with the Board, especially if we can get the staff to support it."

Severus sat down between Tom and Lucius. "I know Filius and Minerva would love to get the return of some classes, and lessons that he has blocked. Irma Pince would love to get her books returned."

"We can create a working list for Hogwarts when we next meet. Dumbledore has been staring at us since we arrived." The Dark Lord informed them. 

"He is going to throw a fit." Severus commented. He knew Dumbledore wasn't going to leave the Chief Warlock position without a fight.

Lucius and the Dark Lord didn't disagree. They were looking forward to it. Soon the session was called to order, Lucius rose as soon as Dumbledore finished speaking. Before the official attendance could be determined. "I, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, am requesting the official counting of party seats, as I believe there is a change of Chief Warlock." 

Lord Greengrass, the leader of the more neutral faction, sat up. He glanced at Dumbledore and Malfoy and knew this was it. This was where Dumbledore was finally going to be removed. "I second it." 

"Presented and seconded, motion carried." Fudge looked at Umbridge. She began to cast the spell for the seating assignments. 

"I must object, there is no need." Dumbledore stated. "They haven't changed."

Umbridge ignored him and continued casting. Everyone was a bit surprised when Umbridge was finished and the board reflected that Lucius Malfoy was indeed the new Chief Warlock. He as the leader of the Whig. The neutral faction second and the Tory had the least amount of seats.

"I wasn't expecting that." The Dark Lord muttered to Severus.

"I demand a recount. I want to know why Severus Snape is here." Dumbledore was a bit of shock. He didn't know what happened. He needed to find out. There was no way he could allow the dark faction to gain control over the Wizengamot. He had to get their world ready for when the Dark Lord returned. He needed to make sure that Harry was under his control. He needed the Wizengamot for that. He had the perfect way to get the boy back under his guardianship. 

"I can redo the spell. However, in looking at the paperwork, the board is correct." Umbridge gloated. She was going to push her views on creatures now. Everyone knew the purebloods were superior and needed to get rid of muggles and dark creatures. "As for Professor Snape, he is Lord Prince, Lord Ravenclaw. The goblins have provided proof of his inheritance." 

Dumbledore glanced at the board. Lucius rose again. "You are in my seat." Lucius made his way over to the seat. Dumbledore refused to leave it. 

"No, something is wrong. I have the most seats, therefore, I am Chief Warlock."

Umbridge jumped in again. "You currently only have the one seat for the Order of Merlin-first class and your seat as Headmaster of Hogwarts. As Headmaster, it can be only used when it comes to breaking a tie." 

The Dark Lord leaned a bit closer to Severus. "Who is she?"

"Dolores Umbridge. She hates Dumbledore, Muggles, Muggle-born, and dark creatures, well, everyone actually. She is the Undersecretary to Fudge. She is one of the most annoying people you could ever meet. Lucius will tell you she believes all dark creatures should be killed. She has been trying to push a lot of those types of bills through. Dumbledore usually stops her."

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful for a minute as Dumbledore was reading down the list of seats. "She will need to go."

"I do agree." Severus was wondering when Dumbledore would explode. 

"There can't be a Lord Peverell. Harry Potter is the heir. He is too young to take his seats, along with the Potter, Black and whatever seats belong to him. James Potter assigned those seats to me, as his proxy." 

There it was. "Maybe, but you are no longer Harry Potter's magical guardian. Lord Prince is. Also, Lord Peverell hasn't been officially introduced, but he is sitting next to Lord Prince." Lucius paused, "Lord Ramod Morvel Peverell. He has recently returned to the country and has taken his seats."

Dumbledore looked sick at the idea of Lord Peverell in Wizengamot. "How do we know he isn't a Death Eater?" 

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes, causing a few to smirk. He rolled up his left sleeve, showing a bare arm. "I don't mind showing my arm. I do wonder if this was required by everyone sitting in Wizengamot? I don't remember reading anything about it in the regulations."

"Headmaster, my seat." Lucius reminded Dumbledore again. 

Dumbledore was trying to think of what to do. He needed to keep this position but until he could figure out what happened. He wasn't sure what he could use to retain his position. "ALBUS!" Fudge snapped.

Dumbledore focus returned to the Wizengamot. "Severus, surely, you will allow me to retain control over Harry's seats?"

"No. I will be here. So there isn't any valid reason for me to allow that." Severus wasn't sure if the man knew all of Harry's seats. The goblins never mentioned Dumbledore having Harry tested. Dumbledore mentioned James giving him proxy over the Potter, Black...wait, Black? Why would James have control over the Black seats? 

"I demand a full audit of the seat count. Something is very wrong here." Dumbledore was grasping at straws. Lucius was about to reject the idea when one of Dumbledore's cronies seconded it. 

As soon as the Unspeakables started the process, Severus worked on getting Lucius' attention. When Lucius returned to the seat next to Severus, Severus cast a quick privacy spell. "Dumbledore knows something. He mentioned James gave him control over the Black seats." 

"I also wondered about that. Sirius Black was the heir I thought. Orion wanted to make Regulus, but when he disappeared, Orion knew he had no choice."

"Unless Orion made Harry the heir. If he did, Dumbledore would have known that."

Severus paled. "That is it." 

"What?" 

"This whole mess is about him gaining control. We know that after the last war, numerous families left titles and vaults to Harry. James already had Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter. Orion died before the attack, leaving the Black seats. Now, that prophecy came about after Orion died. We know that Harry would have Slytherin, Peverell, again, since either of you could take the seats, and Gaunt because of conquest. Since he forced me to take that Vow to protect Harry, the Vow would have reverted my seats to Harry, if I died without an heir, giving him Prince and Ravenclaw."

"We know he wants the conflict to continue. He showed that last year." The Dark Lord eyes' went a bit round. "He plans on Harry and I killing each other, or him killing the other after a final confrontation. Thus keeping total control over the Wizengamot, Hogwarts, and the Ministry. People would keep going to him since they would view him as the defeater of whoever was left."

"He would claim Harry was dark if he remained alive. He would kill you if you remained alive, giving the title of two Dark Lords, and avenging the death of Harry." Lucius finished the train of thought as the three men pieced together what Dumbledore planned on doing. 

"It would explain his obsession with making sure Harry was under his control and associated with the Weasleys. He really wants to keep Harry from having any friends but those he selects." Severus knew he shouldn't be surprised. Dumbledore had been showing his true colors for over a year now. That Grandfather act was fading when he was at Hogwarts when he wasn't around students. 

"How do we want to handle this?" Lucius didn't want to tip their hand too soon.

"We wait. We know he can't regain control. Even if he finds out where Harry's seats were assigned. If we have to, we can assign them all under one of us, using proxies. Especially if Harry and Severus have to go into hiding." The Dark Lord stated. "I will look into the Irish School of Magic." 

Severus nodded his agreement as Dumbledore was heading over to them. He removed the privacy charm. "Severus, I am a bit surprised to see you here. Why didn't you come to me and tell me? I would have gladly handled your seats."

"I believe it is my duty to take responsibility for my own seats." Severus was thinking of different potions he was going to use on the Headmaster. He knew Harry would enjoy making them with him. 

"My boy, I am sure you mean well. However, we know you weren't raised or taught the regulations and policies of the Wizengamot. I am sure, with my guidance, in a few years you will be ready. After all, you now also have to take care of young Harry." 

"I am sure I will handle it just fine. Harry is in classes during the Wizengamot sessions, and even if they run late, he will be at Hogwarts, surrounded by his fellow students, and Hogwarts staff." 

"Perhaps we can speak later, tea tomorrow?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and he gave a slight smile. 

"Albus, I won't be changing my mind. The goblins have been instructed to test for any potions, curses, hexes, or binds if any request is made to change the seats belong to either me or Harry. Harry will also be taking courses with me, on Saturdays, at Gringotts. They were insistent on these changes after the numerous errors concerning Harry's accounts while he resided at the Dursley residence." He was hoping the man tried something. At the same time, he knew the man wasn't stupid and understood what Severus truly meant by those words. 

Dumbledore was about to say something when Umbridge announced the seats would be remaining as they now stood. Lucius rose and headed to the Chief Warlock seat, while Dumbledore headed to the Headmaster seat. "I hope he got the message." The Dark Lord commented.

"I do too. If not, I am sure the goblins will drive the message home." 

The rest of the session was filled with old business, some estate clearing, and of course new laws, including one from Umbridge, which got rejected as soon as she was three sentences into the new bill.

__________________________________________________________________

Harry was reading in the library, while Draco was writing out his essay. Their friends were gathering books when a hand knocked Harry's book to the floor. Draco looked up, as did Harry. Ron Weasley was standing there gloating. "No one here to protect you now, traitor." 

"Grow up, Weasel." Draco watched Harry bend down and pick up his book. 

"What you want?" Harry asked as he put the book on the table. 

"You to die." 

"MR. WEASLEY!" Professor McGonagall stepped out from behind the stacks. "My office, now."

*He is an idiot.* 

*I agree. Where is Bushy Girl?* Harry knew the two of them were always together as they were the only two who could stand each other. 

*No idea. If he was here to distract, we better go and find our friends.*

Harry stood up, and Draco headed to Mrs. Pince's desk. He quickly informed her of what happened, and together the three of them started to roam the stacks and found Granger with her wand pointed at a bleeding Greg, who didn't have his wand out. "Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this?"

"He attacked me."

"I did not. I found the book I needed, turned to head back to the table, and she stepped in front of me with her wand out. She cast some spell, sending me into the bookcase. See." Greg pointed to the blood on the bookcase where he had hit his head. 

"It's true." Terry Boot and Hannah Abbott stated. "Granger just cast. Nott, is two rows down. Susan is holding a bandage on his head. We heard her attack them both."

"Take them to the Infirmary. Miss Granger, follow me to Professor McGonagall's office." 

Granger glared at Terry and Hannah as she began to follow Mrs. Pince. "Why she do it?" Harry wondered. 

"Weasley was saying how if they hurt enough snakes because of you, Harry, that no one would be your friend, and you would turn to them for friendship." Hannah explained. "We tried to find Mrs. Pince before they could do anything but we didn't see her."

"She was in the restricted section before I checked out my book." Draco explained. "We will make sure everyone is watched. I don't think it will be limited to just us snakes, especially since you two helped."

"We will warn our houses." Hannah stated, as the group gathered their friends and took them to the Infirmary.

____________________________________________________________

"What do you mean she isn't suspended?" Severus asked Minerva as they were sitting in his quarters with the other two head of houses. He had been furious when he heard what happened to his snakes. 

"Albus stopped me from doing it. Saying how it was a slight misunderstanding and that no one really witnessed what happened." Everyone refrained from commenting on that.

"A Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuffs heard what happened. Greg and Theo didn't even have their wands out." Severus couldn't believe the man. He knew if it was two Gryffindors who were hurt, the one who did the casting would have been expelled.

"I agree. I wrote home to her parents. He tried to stop that but I wouldn't let it go. He finally gave in. The pair of them has detention with you. Mr. Weasley will be for two nights as he didn't cast anything. Miss Granger for the next two months, the exception being the weekend." 

Severus was going to enjoy having them in detention. "They won't stop." 

"I agree. For some reason, Albus is trying to force Harry to be friends with them. Mr. Weasley has been bullying the boy. Miss Granger, I have actually seen hitting other students. I am not sure what I can do to stop their behavior since Albus is refusing to back up my decisions." McGonagall didn't want another group of Marauders, she didn't want any bullies either. 

"Sounds like he is turning those two into another James and Sirius, but without the benefit of James and Sirius' personalities. While the Marauders were bullies, in their pranks, they didn't resort to physical violence." Severus didn't want to mention the werewolf incident.

"He wants Harry to be a miniature James. We have all heard him over the years, linking the boy to James." Filius stated. "We were there when he informed us that he hadn't followed up on caring for Harry."

The four head of houses agreed. "We will need to be watchful of those two. They have clearly set their sights on tormenting the snakes." Pomona wasn't sure what Dumbledore was doing. Harry was thriving under the care of Severus and so was Severus. 

_______________________________________________________________

Harry entered Severus' quarters. He looked around and found Severus in the kitchenette. He wrapped his arms around the man, giving him a hug. When he released him and stepped back, Severus signed. *My brat, what are you doing here?*

*Just wanted to see you.* 

*Do you want some hot chocolate?*

*With some of those little marshmallows?*

*Only way to drink it.* Severus started making the hot chocolate while Harry climbed onto the counters and reached into the top cupboard to get the marshmallows. 

"Severus, when going home?"

"At Yule, everyone is looking forward to seeing you and Draco. Remember when you speak to use all the words, I know what you are asking but some won't."

Harry nodded his acceptance as he sat down on the counter. Severus normally expected verbal answers but Harry's world revolved mostly on body language and sign language.

_______________________________________________________________

The second-year students were now traveling in small groups. The Weasley Twins had become the most popular escorts. They usually pranked Granger and Weasley before the pair could get close to anyone. Harry loved spending time with the twins, and surprisingly, so did Draco. At first, he had resisted, but after they turned their brother into a giant puffin, Draco wanted to see what else they would do. Draco even suggested a few things for the twins to try.

Nothing really exciting happened for the next few months and soon Yule was upon them. Oh, don't get me wrong, Dumbledore was working on finding a way to become Chief Warlock. He was usually bothering Severus until Severus doctored the man's lemon drops. Dumbledore spent the first two weeks in his bed, with Wizarding Flu. Next, he was in the Infirmary for another week, with the stomach flu. The following week he hid because he was bald and everything he wore made him look like Death. Severus kept using the same pranks the Marauders used on their victims. 

Harry was excited to be heading home. He had missed his new family. Severus was watching the students leave on the train, which Harry still refused to have anything to do with. Severus headed to Hogsmeade with him. They were going to eat lunch, head to Diagon Alley to do some shopping before heading home. They were meeting Lucius, Narcissa, and the Dark Lord. 

As they were just sitting down to order lunch, Dumbledore strode in. "Ah, what perfect timing." The man invited himself to lunch. 

Harry looked at the Headmaster, slightly confused. "Why you here?" 

"I thought I would join you for lunch." Dumbledore replied. 

"So much for thinking." Harry tried to mutter but failed, causing the other four Slytherins to hide their smirks at Dumbledore's shocked face. 

"Harry." Severus rebuked the boy. While he agreed with Harry, he didn't want him to be rude. When Harry looked at him, Severus tried to remain stern. "We could hear you."

"OH! Sorry." Harry signed.

The five Slytherins resigned themselves to a miserable lunch. "Lord Peverell, I wasn't aware you would be here in Hogsmeade today."

"I have been enjoying Lucius' showing me around the British magical world." The Dark Lord commented. "I also needed to do some last minute shopping."

Soon only polite conversation was spoken despite Dumbledore's attempts to gather more information. Harry finally was bored. "May I go?"

"Give us a minute. We will pay the bill and join you. We need to get our shopping done before we meet Draco at King's Cross."

Dumbledore looked unhappy at this news. He had been trying to get them to provide him with more information about their plans in the Wizengamot. Sadly they refused to cooperate with his plans.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had summoned Severus almost daily to Hogwarts on some excuse for the first week of the Yule Holiday. He even managed to keep Severus busy with useless discussions on politics, until finally Severus, backed by Minerva, was able to get the man to stop.

"Harry, you have to return." Severus glanced at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord would tell Harry he could stay if he was given the option. 

*Old Beard dangerous.* Harry wanted to close his eyes so that he didn't have to speak. 

"We know. We will keep you safe. You know that. However, if you don't return, he will push to get you away from me."

Harry looked down, he felt Severus touch his arm. He finally looked up. "I know you right, but he crazy."

"We know and we are working on getting rid of him. We just don't want to give him any reason to try and get you away from us." He wrapped his arms around Harry as he moved onto his lap and buried his face in his neck. He ran a hand up and down his back. He knew Harry was upset with how much Dumbledore had kept him away from Harry over the holiday. Harry understood that Dumbledore was doing it to regain control over Severus and hopefully Harry. 

The Dark Lord felt Severus' eyes on him. "It won't be dragged out. We will do it legally. No one will run to the ICW and have them interfere." Lucius had suggested this plan, explaining that Dumbledore wouldn't leave Hogwarts willingly. If Dumbledore was forced out by bloodshed, he would use his connections on the ICW to recruit other countries to start a war. 

________________________________________________________________

Harry flooed with Severus back to Hogwarts. The train wouldn't be arriving for a few hours. The Dark Lord, in his snake form, slithered off of Harry and onto the usable but slightly worn leather Chesterfield. "Harry, I'm going to finish the potions for Poppy, you keep him out of trouble."

"Me?" Harry looked at the Dark Lord. ~You get me into trouble.~ They had spent the last few weeks working on Harry learning how to tell the difference between Engish and Parseltongue. 

~I'm innocent until proven guilty.~ The Dark Lord lifted his head. 

Severus pulled out his wand, warding his quarters. As soon as Severus was finished, the Dark Lord shifted and cast some parsel wards. "I should be done before we have to head to the Great Hall." 

________________________________________________________________________

The Weasley Twins were now considered honorary Snakes, many were convinced that the twins belonged in Slytherin and would have if it wasn't for their mother. They had heard all of her howlers. The woman had even tried to send one to Harry, accusing him of causing the problems with her son. Everyone laughed as Harry looked at the red screaming letter. "What does it do?" He looked at the shredded red pieces of parchment, poked it with his fingers. 

Slytherins glanced at the Head Table and could see Severus was furious, while Dumbledore was glaring at the Gryffindor table. Minerva was already headed down to Weasley and Weaslette, while Granger was ranting at Weasley.

"What I miss?" Harry looked at Draco.

"Mrs. Weasley sent you a howler because you have been picking on her children." Draco wasn't going to mention what it said, but he knew he had to. Before he could Severus was standing next to them. 

"Come with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Once seated, Severus knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. "Harry, Molly Weasley sent you a howler. She basically used a letter to scream at you." He was going to kill her as soon as he saw her.

"Why? I haven't done anything." Harry was a bit confused. He could see a very annoyed snake that was cussing up a storm as it was slithering back and forth over the Chesterfield. The Dark Lord had been curled around Severus' wrist during breakfast, hiding under Severus' sleeve. Dumbledore believed it was a new snake that Severus was using to collect ingredients from. 

"It appears Mr. Weasley wrote home, telling her you were bullying him and his sister. That you were the reason he was getting into trouble." Severus had seen the twins looking at their brother. He also noticed the rest of the Lions didn't appear pleased by the boy's actions. 

"I'm not. I don't even talk to him, and I have never spoken to his sister." Harry had made it a habit to avoid the trio of idiots. He found Granger annoying and hated that she hit him when she was vexed by something she didn't like. He found Ginny Weasley just creeped him out with all her staring at him. He had found her following him a few times. He had her older brothers deal with her. Ron Weasley still screamed at him as if he was going to start hearing him if he kept doing it. 

"We are aware. Harry, she said some really mean things in the howler." Severus glanced at the annoyed snake. He was going to have to get Lucius to calm down the Dark Lord and prevent him from killing Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, she said your parents would never forgive you for being a bully, for being a snake, and for allowing me to be your guardian." 

"Why would my parents be upset that I am away from people that abused me? That doesn't make any sense." Harry looked at Severus. "She was expecting me to be upset by this howler?"

Severus, Draco, and the Dark Lord were a bit surprised. They didn't look at it that way. "No, your parents wouldn't have been upset by that. I will be speaking to Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster about it. Do you have any questions?"

"May we send one back?" The Dark Lord started nodding his head. Draco smiled.

"I believe we will be sending one. I will speak to the Twins too. Find out what they know." Severus began to plan on how to pay back Molly Weasley for her little howler. Now that he knew Harry wasn't upset or hurt, he focused on Molly Weasley and her son. Her son was soon going to learn the enjoyment of gutting stink worms. "Let me find out what the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall are doing first. We will meet here after dinner."

_____________________________________________________________________

Severus was currently standing under the portrait of Phineas Black. "Are you doing anything about that howler?" 

"I tried, however, Albus believes it's all a misunderstanding. He assigned Mr. Weasley a detention." Minerva was glaring at Dumbledore. 

"I will speak to Molly." Dumbledore put a lemon drop into his mouth. 

"So the boy lied, bullies Harry, gets his mother to send a howler, and he earns a single detention?" 

"It will be with you." Minerva stated before Dumbledore could comment. "I am going to be assigning an essay on bullying."

"I want a formal apology from Molly to Harry. What she said was uncalled for and very cruel." 

"I agree." Minerva dared Dumbledore to disagree. 

"I will have her send one." Dumbledore was furious. He needed Harry to like and want to spend time with good, solid, light people. Instead, Ron was driving the boy away. His mother just created a bigger gap. He was going to have to speak to her about her daughter too. The staff had complained to him about how she follows Harry around. They were afraid the girl was becoming too obsessive about Harry. He didn't want the girl to spout her ideas of marrying Harry either. He wanted to kill Molly for giving the girl the idea and allowing it to grow. "Severus, let me handle Molly."

"I won't do a thing to her." He saw Minerva hid her smirk. He knew she understood what was going to happen and she wasn't going to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry pointed to Draco as they saw an owl with a red letter. It was headed straight for Severus Snape. Dumbledore had his wand out but it started yelling before he could stop it. "SEVERUS SNAPE, YOU ARE TEACHING THAT BRAT TO BE A BULLY AND IF YOU THINK GIVING MY SON A DETENTION FOR ME SENDING THE POTTER BRAT A HOWLER ISN'T BULLYING I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS. I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE WE GET CUSTODY OF HARRY. I WON'T-"

Finally, the howler was destroyed by a combination of Minvera, Filius, Dumbledore, and Severus. Severus looked at Harry, who was clearly being informed what the howler said. "I'll take care of Harry." Severus didn't wait for an answer. He also planned on visiting a certain headmaster afterward. 

Harry stormed over to Weasley. "I don't know what telling your mother, but no family anymore." Those who knew Harry knew he was upset since he was missing words from his sentences. Harry meant that Harry didn't want to hear from Molly or Ron Weasley again.

The twins smacked their brother, while Percy added. "I'm writing home and telling mother the truth." 

Severus tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Come with me." 

Harry glared once more at Weasley, gave a quick nod of thanks to the twins and Percy, followed Severus. Draco was right behind them. Once Severus made sure Harry was fine. He left Draco and Harry in his quarters and head up to the Headmasters' office. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Severus stormed into Dumbledore's office. "I never got to speak to her. She wasn't available last night." 

"I don't care. You will rein her in or I will. Her son is also going to be spending the next week in detention for lying again. Don't even try to prevent it or I will bring it before the Board. She will also issue a public apology to me and Harry."

"Severus, please, she is known for them. No one will take it seriously."

"I did. Either you do it, or I'm withdrawing Harry out, quitting, and enrolling Harry in the Irish School of Magic. I am not going to subject him to her brand of bullying or her son's."

"Severus has the right of it." Minerva had already been arguing with Dumbledore about the situation. She was getting very annoyed at what Dumbledore was allowing her lions to get away with. She was putting her paw, errr, foot down.

"You would withdraw him?" Dumbledore wasn't expecting that.

"I would. I'm tired of Mr. Weasley's remarks. I'm tired of hearing the pair of them disrespect Lily and what she did for Harry. Worse I'm tired of seeing Harry confused as to why someone hates him because of what house he is in. Harry is friends with everyone, including the Weasley Twins, yet Ronald Weasley is determined to make Harry's time here miserable. Harry has had a very hard life, I will not allow her or her son to verbally abuse Harry."

"I support Severus. This house rivalry has gone on too long and Mr. Weasley is encouraging it to be worse."

Dumbledore knew they were right. He needed Harry to trust him and this wasn't working. He had to regain control. "I will speak with her tonight. Minerva, if you would speak to Ron. His detentions will be between Severus and Argus." 

Minerva nodded her agreement. Severus wondered why the man was caving in so easy. "Make sure Mr. Weasley realizes this is own fault and not Harry's. Also, do something about Miss Weasley, she has been following him again."

"I have already spoken to her about it numerous times. A few other members of the staff have been very concerned as she has been informing some of her friends that she is Harry's girlfriend." Minerva knew where the girl got the attitude from. She remembered Molly when she attended Hogwarts. Molly stalked a few boys before Arthur allowed himself to be trapped. "I will address the issue with her again." 

"I do appreciate it, Minerva." Severus didn't believe that the girl didn't have encouragement in that department. He knew between Molly and Dumbledore, Miss Weasley believed she would be the next Lady Potter. He wasn't going to allow that to happen. No one was going to force Harry into a marriage. Certainly not to a crazy stalker. If she was like this at 11, he didn't even want to think what she would be like when the hormones started raging. "I'm going to check on Harry." He didn't bother saying goodbye but heard Minerva warn Dumbledore about delaying in speaking to Molly. Severus had a few things planned for Molly. 

_____________________________________________________________

Severus worked on his Molly project for a few hours. He checked the time and headed to his quarters before heading to the common room. He walked into his office and found Draco, with Neville Longbottom, in his living area. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Severus, we tried to find you but we couldn't get past the wards on your lab."

"Harry?" Severus knew Draco wouldn't be with Neville in his quarters without a valid reason.

"He's in his room, he cried himself to sleep. His snake is in there with him. After you left, we headed to the library. We were working on our Herbology assignment. Neville was helping us when Granger appeared in front of us. She started lecturing us about how Harry was dishonoring his parents. How they gave their lives for him and he was turning his back on it." Draco knew Severus understood that the Dark Lord was in the bedroom with Harry and not out killing Granger and Weasley.

"Honestly, Sir, she sounded like Ron." Neville felt brave enough to say. He was a bit surprised by it. "While I went and retrieved Mrs. Pince, Draco and Harry started to leave the library. Granger, she kept hitting them."

"Indeed. Thank you. I have already addressed the situation concerning Mr. Weasley. I will speak to Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore about this in the morning. Mr. Longbottom, please follow Draco to the common room. Draco, have one of the prefects escort Mr. Longbottom back to his house."

"Tell Harry, we will see him in the morning." Draco knew Severus would check on Harry. 

Severus opened Harry's bedroom door to find Harry sitting up, clearly waiting for him. *Rough night?* Severus sat down on the bed. The Dark Lord was curled up on the pillow, clearly guarding Harry.

*Yes, why are they so mean?*

"Mr. Weasley was raised to believe those books. I believe he feels he has been cheated somehow. I don't know what or why, but I believe he does. Miss Granger has a strong belief that books can't be wrong, so she isn't seeing you living up to those books, aided by Mr. Weasley's attitude." 

"They do realize they are fiction?" 

Severus laughed but turned serious. "Draco said you were crying."

"I did. All my life I was told how my parents were scum, drunks, worthless. I enter into this world, and they are saints. Honestly, I haven't had a single person tell anything about them but James was incredible at Transfigurations. James was a wonderful flyer, so skilled. James was so loved and popular. However, all I get about my mother is how she died for me and is good at Charms. If I do anything, I had to get it from them. They didn't raise me, so how could they influence me? I guess I was feeling sorry for myself." 

Severus pulled Harry into a hug. He just held him for a few minutes. When Harry pulled away, he released him. "You are entitled to feel sorry for yourself at times, we all do. However, don't make it a habit. Most only see the good in people after they die. It doesn't matter how old or young they are when they die, everyone gets a halo. It's considered rude to speak ill of the dead, no matter how much they deserve it." Severus stood up. "Get into bed." He waited for Harry to get settled. The Dark Lord was now curled up by Harry's head, with a light blanket over most of his body. 

"What happened in the Headmaster's office?" The snake picked its head up.

"Mr. Weasley will be serving detention for lying. The Headmaster will be speaking to his mother." He sat back down on the bed. "I was in my lab working on a few things for Molly Weasley." Severus could have sworn the Dark Lord was grinning and had an evil twinkling in his eyes. "Now, go sleep. I'm going to take the Dark Lord for a bit, I want to speak to him, but he will return. Good night, Brat."

"Night, Sev."

______________________________________________________________

Severus brought the Dark Lord out to his lab. He put up his extra wards. "It's safe to transform." 

The Dark Lord transformed. "What happened?"

Severus informed him about everything. "I have a few things I want to send Molly Weasley that will make her unable to speak for a few weeks."

"She should be thankful I'm not going to kill her. Is any of this anything we can use against Dumbledore?"

"No, as he didn't get a chance to speak to her before her son sent the next letter. He is now addressing the issue. He allowed us to keep the punishment and is he going to speak to Molly. There isn't much we can do from the legal standpoint." 

"You have an idea?" The Dark Lord knew he had been too focused on making sure Harry was safe, and the political front, but that was also why he had Severus and Lucius. 

"I do. Everyone heard those howlers. Everyone has seen how Ron and Ginny Weasley have been acting. Add Miss Granger's attitude, Lucius should be able to have Rita issue a few articles, stressing about the bullying, the divide being created by Mr. Weasley."

"If Lucius gets her to use quotes from the other houses. I know Harry is friends with the Weasley Twins and their older brother. It will make Dumbledore's lack of concern more puzzling."

"True. Rita will love it." Severus knew the Weasley Twins were very protective of the younger years. He also suspected they were hidden snakes. 

"I will go and speak to Lucius in the morning. Is this the only safe place we can meet?" The Dark Lord usually visited Lucius a few time a week to keep up with things. He also attended any Wizengamot sessions with Severus and Lucius. 

"Yes. Dumbledore knows I put up strong wards in here when I am working on my research so he won't think anything is wrong if they are up." 

"I better head back. Harry might have a nightmare tonight." They had spent a few nights during the summer dealing with Harry's nightmares after Dumbledore had tried to have him removed from Severus' custody.

"I put up the ward to alert me if he wakes or is having a nightmare." Severus put renewed the wards on Harry's bed on a weekly basis. He also knew the Dark Lord had a tracking charm on Harry, that was in parsel so that Dumbledore couldn't remove it.


	7. Lovely Rita

It had been a week since Molly Weasley's howler and the staff was very annoyed. Molly still hadn't sent an apology. Her son was bragging about how his mother was right. Her daughter was declaring publically that she was Harry's girlfriend and they would be getting married. 

Severus was furious, as was Harry. Harry was trying the patient route but it wasn't working. Severus and the Dark Lord were hoping Rita's articles, which would start tomorrow, would have some effect. However, Severus was dragged into a staff meeting by Minerva because they were going to force Dumbledore to do something. 

"Albus, you agreed to speak to Molly about this. She needs to apologize to Severus and Harry." Minerva had called the meeting and dragged Dumbledore to it.

"Mr. Weasley has been bragging about he was right about Mr. Potter. He has been claiming that his mother will remove Harry from Severus. How they will show Harry how a true light wizards act, not to mention being best friends. He actually told his sister in the library that Harry would be resorted and together the four of them could teach those snakes their place." Mrs. Pince was not very happy concerning the younger Weasleys and their mother.

"I have heard it also. When someone informed Miss Weasley that Mr. Potter isn't aware she exists, she informed them of a marriage contract." Filius glanced at Severus, who sat straighter. 

"What?" Severus knew there wasn't one last year and he didn't sign one. Severus was ready to kill Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore had everyone demanding answers and they weren't happy with his pawns. How did this happen? It worked so well with Potter and Black. Why Sirius even moved into the Potter's house after his mother sent him a few howlers. "I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding. I will speak to Molly." 

Severus knew the only reason why they hadn't had any more howlers was because of the lovely treats he sent to her. The Dark Lord had to be reminded a few times what would happen if they got rid of Molly before everything was in place. The woman was digger her own grave. "Deal with the three lions, Albus, before it causes serious problems." Pomona warned. "Mr. Weasley almost got his group killed yesterday because he was bragging so much he didn't pay attention to the Devil's Snare."

____________________________________________________________________

Harry and Draco were signing away as they walked into the Great Hall. Weasley stepped in front of them. The staff groaned as they knew it meant trouble. "When you live with us, you won't be signing. You will be speaking. It's rude-" The twins turned him into a hamster. 

"Excuse the runt-" Forge signed as he spoke.

"of the little litter." Gred stepped behind Harry and Draco.

"Let's get you to your table." They said together.

"It seems he had no manners." Percy picked his brother up. "Five points for starting a fight and detention tonight."

Harry smiled. "He looks better." 

"He does, doesn't he?" Percy joked, causing a bit of a shock as the usually straight-laced Percy wasn't known for having a sense of humor.

"Remove the prank, Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Detention tonight." Dumbledore sighed. "Professor Snape will see you at 7."

The twins removed the prank and looked up at Severus. They knew they would be brewing instead of scrubbing cauldrons. They wonder who else would join them besides Draco and Harry. 

The owls flew in during the middle of breakfast, dropping papers and the mail. Draco opened his paper, he nudged Harry. 

NOTHING DONE ABOUT RAMPART BULLY AT HOGWARTS

by Rita Skeeter

I was very shocked to discover that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been allowing the two youngest Weasley family members, Ronald and Ginevra, to bullying students. So much so that the family members, Frederick, George, and Percy, and the upper years have been escorting the younger years around to protect them. 

I was greatly distressed to learn that their mother even sent a howler to Harry Potter. Mr. Potter is deaf. Mrs. Weasley even sent one to his guardian, Severus Snape. The howlers were based on lies by Ronald Weasley and Molly Weasley has yet to apologize. 

A seventh-year Ravenclaw: Mrs. Weasley, everyone knows her voice, sent Harry one. He's deaf, what was the whole point? She was very cruel, telling him his parents would never forgive him, calling him a bully and snake. Harry is friends with everyone. He doesn't care about what house or who your family is. He goes by our own actions. Weasley has been a bully since their sorting. He pushed Draco Malfoy out of the way and started screaming at Harry, as they were waiting to be sorted. He is a very rude boy.

A fifth-year Gryffindor: Use my name, they know how I feel. The three of them, Ronald, Ginny, and Hermione Granger act like Harry is their property. They hit him, pick on him. Ginny is telling everyone she is Harry's girlfriend and they are going to be married. Harry doesn't even know she exists except as a creepy stalker. He usually has people check the halls before leaving a classroom to make sure she isn't around.

A second-year Hufflepuff: Harry is always so nice. He is teaching us sign language, and Professor Snape always answers any questions we have about deafness, sign language, and he takes great care of Harry. I don't understand why Mrs. Weasley is demanding Harry be removed from Professor Snape. 

A second-year Gryffindor: We have been listening to them for the last two years. Weasley started on the train on our first trip. He was telling everyone that Harry Potter was his best friend. He even threatened a few students. He said that once Harry heard about them being snakes that they will make sure they were punished. I have no idea what they would be punished for as we weren't even sorted. The two he threatened, well one is in Ravenclaw, the other is me.

Another second-year Gryffindor: Granger is horrid. She thinks she knows everything because she read it in a book. She hits you if she gets upset with you. Forget about trying to answer a question in class, she will yell out the answer if she isn't called on. The staff has tried to stop her, but she just goes whining to the Headmaster. We get told it's a slight misunderstanding. Brightest witch of this generation my arse. She is a bully compiled by a know-it-all attitude. Weasley is a bully. He pushes around the boys in his dorm, especially Neville. I caught him forcing Neville to do his assignment for him because he was too busy playing chess to do it. The sister is always writing Lady Potter on everything. She wrote it in my book when I was in the common room. (I saw the book, it's in red ink with a heart surrounding the name)

It gets worse readers. I had someone send me their memory of the howlers she sent Professor Snape. It is cut off as the staff was finally able to destroy it. You can watch the memory if you wish. Here is the transcript:

SEVERUS SNAPE, YOU ARE TEACHING THAT BRAT TO BE A BULLY AND IF YOU THINK GIVING MY SON A DETENTION FOR ME SENDING HARRY POTTER A HOWLER ISN'T BULLYING I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS. I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE WE GET CUSTODY OF HARRY. I WON'T-"

My readers, I learned it was Professor Dumbledore who assigned the detention for lying and bullying. Mr. Weasley earned one detention. When the second howler appeared the next morning, Mr. Weasley was given a week of detention by Professor McGonagall and a demand for a public apology from the three Weasleys involved. Mrs. Weasley has had a week and so far hasn't done one. She can whip out those howlers but can't write an apology?

Headmaster Dumbledore has had numerous complaints from staff and students alike and dismissed them as being a slight misunderstanding. How long are we going to allow him to permit abuse? He let the muggles abuse their own nephew, Harry Potter. (Story tomorrow) When do we demand that he stops allowing our children to be bullied and hurt by his pets? I'm sure many of my generation remember the Marauders and their cruel pranks.

Severus folded his paper and could see Dumbledore was trying to cover how furious he was. The man didn't expect the story to get out. He also expected Molly Weasley would be forced to write a public apology letter by Arthur. He wondered if the man was aware of what was going on in his own house. He knew Arthur spent most of his free time in his shed, away from Molly. Not that Severus blamed him. Severus knew Arthur was also oblivious to his wife and his surroundings. 

"When I find out who spread these lies, I'm going to show you what it means to mess with a Weasley." Weasley was glaring around the hall as Weaslette walked over to the Slytherin table. She was standing on the opposite side of the table between Greg and Vincent.

"Harry, tell them. You're my boyfriend and you are going to marry me." The words rushed out as she pleaded. She battered her eyelashes and gave him a pouty lip look.

Harry waited for Draco to finishing signing what she said. He couldn't understand the rushed out words. "You need a mind healer." Harry couldn't believe this girl. "You come anywhere near me. I will get a restraining order." 

"HARRY! We have a marriage contract. My mother has been telling me stories about you all my life." She leaned forward and went to kiss Harry. 

Harry pushed away from the table and she landed in his eggs. The hall erupted in laughter. "Albus, you were warned." Minerva rose from her seat and gathered Weasley and Weaslette. 

"Rita is going to have a field day with this." Filius knew the reporter would find out. No one knew how the woman found things out. It would be leaked with the vast number of students as witnesses. He bet some were already writing down what they witnessed. 

"I'll be in my office." Dumbledore took his copy of the paper. He had to figure out what to do. There wasn't a marriage contract. He had promised one to Molly for when Harry got older. He knew he couldn't do it too soon, as it would scream set-up. He had wanted Harry to at least be seen with the girl. Another plan was gone unless he found a way to fix everything.


	8. Chapter 8

The Dark Lord was sitting on the desk by Harry's books. He was watching Severus and Dumbledore argue. "Albus, no. I warned you. I told you to keep them away from Harry or I would remove Harry. It's not a slight misunderstanding. Ron Weasley put Harry in St. Mungos tonight and I won't let it happen again. I'm here to get stuff for me to stay there until Harry wakes." 

*****************Flashback**********************

Draco came running into Severus' office. "Uncle Sev, Weasley pushed Harry down the stairs. He's in the Infirmary. Dumbledore is trying to cover it up."

"Tell me what happened as we walk." 

Draco reached out and stopped Severus from leaving his office. "We might need Father. I saw him using his wand. I didn't hear what he said." 

"Tell me what happened, then get your father." 

"We were leaving Charms, Granger pulled Harry to a stop. She started demanding that he start listening to Dumbledore. Harry frowned and said, "I'm not listening to anyone who left me to be abused." He went to leave, we started to walk, and I could hear Granger and Weasley yelling at us. We ignore them. As we got to the stairwell, Weasley pushed Harry. He said "you're nothing but a traitor. Your parents should be ashamed." Harry kept walking, so Weasley did it again. We decided to keep walking too. The third time, Weasley pushed him was when we just turned the corner to go down the stairs. Harry went airborne for a few seconds and landed half-way down the stairs. Everyone started screaming and Flitwick came out of his classroom. Flitwick sent Blaise to go and get Pomfrey. He checked Harry over briefly, but Harry wasn't moving. We told him what happened. By the time Pomfrey arrived, Dumbledore was coming up the stairs with Weasley and Granger. He had his wand out. I ran as soon as I saw it." 

"Good, go and tell your father. Tell him to do it. He will know what I mean." Severus had a Weasley to kill.

_________________________________________

Severus stormed into the Infirmary. "Poppy?" 

"Severus, I'm sorry, but she had to take Harry to St. Mungos. I was on my way to tell you." Minerva stepped out of a closed-off area of the Infirmary. She had blood on her clothing. "She got him stabilized." 

"What did she say?" The rage was building. Dumbledore and Weasley had better stay out of his way. 

"A lot of broken bones, a concussion, some internal damage, but she was worried about the skull fracture. She wasn't sure how much damage it might do, especially given his past history." 

"What spell did Albus cast on the students?" 

"He what?" 

"Draco saw him with his wand out. He left before a spell was cast, but judging from the lack of rumors and gossip I didn't hear on my way here, he must have cast a privacy spell." 

Minerva sighed. "It will get out. Go to Harry. I will try and rein him in." 

____________________________________________________

Severus arrived at St. Mungos. He stormed up to the reception desk. "Harry Potter." 

"I'm sorry sir, but no one is allowed to see him." 

"I'm his guardian. I want to see him now." 

The receptionist frowned. "Headmaster Dumbledore gave the order. He said he is his guardian." 

"He is not." Lucius' voice came from behind Severus. He thrust some parchment at the receptionist. "You will have Albus Dumbledore removed from Mr. Potter's room. Professor Snape will decide if or when anyone can visit his ward." 

"Severus, oh, thank Merlin you are here." Poppy's voice came from down the Hall. "They need permission to get Harry's records from Gringotts." 

"Go. I will deal with this." 

"Thank you, Lucius." Severus followed Poppy to the elevator. "How bad?" 

"He is healing but he hasn't woken up. They want to look at the healer's report about his deafness and compare their findings to make sure they aren't missing anything. Severus, he will be fine."

__________________________________________________________

Severus was filling out the required paperwork, ignoring the debate happening between Dumbledore and Lucius. Lucius had the right of it. However, Dumbledore wasn't going to leave Harry alone, especially since the story could get out by so many people in St. Mungos. "I only did what I thought was right."

"You informed them that you were Mr. Potter's guardian and tried to keep Severus away. Ron Weasley broke the restraining order again. His mother has yet to even offer the slightest of apologies and her son almost killed Mr. Potter tonight." 

This debate had been going on for almost an hour. Severus had already been in to check on Harry. He had spoken to Harry's healers and had already kicked Dumbledore out of Harry's room three times. Lucius had been to the Ministry, woken up Amelia and Fudge. They were now sitting in the same small room Severus was in. 

"Albus, Mr. Weasley could have killed Mr. Potter. If it was any other student or person, you wouldn't be stopping me from having them arrested for attempted murder." Amelia inhaled and slowly exhaled, resisting the urge to give Dumbledore a kick in the arse. "I will be visiting Hogwarts tomorrow and if I learn you try to cast any type of privacy spell, I will charge you."

"It's all a slight misunderstanding. Mr. Weasley didn't realize how close to the stairs they were."

"Albus, I'm going to make it simple. If someone is killed by accident, it's called manslaughter. When someone is almost killed by accident, no matter what the intentions, it's still attempted murder. Mr. Weasley pushed him three times, while Mr. Potter was walking away."

"She is right, Albus, you know it. While I agree he is only twelve, he can't go unpunished for his deeds." Cornelius actually stood firm for a change. 

"He has done it before. Didn't Black almost get a student killed? Look where you allowing him to get away with that incident led him too." Everyone knew the Malfoys and Weasleys hated each other. The Malfoys because the family broke three marriage contracts, didn't show up for numerous honor duels, and one broken engagement. The Weasleys hated the Malfoys for the loss of their family fortunes due to the failed contracts, and engagement. They blamed the Malfoy family for their loss of social standings. No matter how many times it has been pointed out they did it to themselves. 

"We don't need to rehash old wounds. Mr. Weasley feels awful about what occurred. We can't allow it to ruin a young man's life." 

Severus slammed down the quill he had been using. "What about the life he almost took? What about the boy that is laying in the room down the hall? The boy who still hasn't woken up? The boy who has a fractured skull, three broken ribs, a broken hip, elbow, internal damage to his organs? What about him? Does Ronald Weasley need to kill him before you do anything? He broke the restraining order again. Amelia, would it help if I pressed charges?" 

"Yes. Breaking the restraining order shows a clear pattern. While I do not believe Azkaban is right for a child, he will be charged. We will work out the punishment once Harry has recovered. I want to speak to him before we decide." 

"Thank you, Amelia." 

"Severus, you mustn't let one act ruin a boy's life." 

"It's more than one act, Albus. It's been an issue that has been building because you refused to do anything about the situation." Severus stood up. "Now, I'm going to go and get some of my things from Hogwarts. Lucius, can you make sure no one enters Harry's room?" 

"I will, Severus." 

"I will post Aurors to keep reporters away." 

**************End Flashback***************

Once Dumbledore left. Severus finished gathering some clothes and toiletries for him and the Dark Lord. "You're going to have to hide." 

The Dark Lord slithered up Severus' arm. Severus put on his cloak, checked the mirror. "I can see the tip of your tail." He felt the tail move. "Thank you for not killing Albus tonight."

Severus knew the man had signed his death certificate when Severus opened his door to find Dumbledore standing there within minutes of him returning to gather his stuff. He had arrived in his quarters to find a very anxious snake. 

Tonight sealed the ending for Dumbledore. He knew come next year there wouldn't be many students returning to Hogwarts. Lucius, Severus, and the Dark Lord had been working for months behind the scenes in case Dumbledore did something stupid enough from them to withdraw Harry. This was it. 

Lucius would give the story to Rita. She had been doing a daily short column on Harry. The Dark Lord donated a rather large sum of money to the Irish School of Magic for them to expand and hire more staff. Severus had been writing to the parents of most of the students. The Irish School of Magic was about to outshine Hogwarts. 

____________________________________________

Severus walked toward Harry's room. He saw two Aurors standing by the door. They were lower Death Eaters. He entered Harry's room to find Lucius sitting next to the bed. "Has he woken up?"

"No. Poppy and Healer Unger stopped by to check on him. They said he might not wake up due to the potions, stress, and the blood loss. They seemed positive he would make a full recovery. It's also safe for our mutual friend to slither around." 

Severus removed his cloak and the Dark Lord slithered onto Harry's bed. "When did his healer say he would return?" 

"Tomorrow. Everyone is gone for the night, except emergency personnel. Severus, he is strong. They are doing everything to make sure Harry is comfortable and recovering." 

Severus conjured a chair and sat down, picked up Harry's hand and held it. He felt a slight squeeze when he squeezed Harry's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry finally woke three stressful days later. Severus and Lucius managed to keep Dumbledore away from Harry, with the aid of Amelia. Severus had transformed a chair into a bed to sleep on during the night.

Harry started to move and moaned in pain. Severus, who had been dozing, was instantly awake. The Dark Lord, who was curled by Harry, slithered up to Harry's face. Severus rubbed his finger in little circles on the top of Harry's right hand until Harry finally opened his eyes. 

Harry went to sign but he felt so sore. "Don't sign. You're in St. Mungos. You're going to be fine. The Healers said you will be sore for a few days but you're going to be fine." 

Harry looked at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord bopped his head in agreement. Harry frowned but faced Severus. "Who? Weasley? Granger?" Harry's voice cracked. 

Severus picked up the pitcher of water and filled a glass, put a straw in it for Harry to use. He held it up to Harry's mouth. "It was Ronald Weasley. The issue hasn't been settled. Madam Bones wishes to speak to you. He will be charged with attempted murder." Severus held the glass until Harry was done.

"Dumbdre?" Harry's words slurred a bit as he yawned.

"No one you need to worry about. Go back to sleep, we will be here when you wake." Severus watched as Harry rubbed his hand down the Dark Lord's body before closing his eyes. 

__________________________________________________________

Madam Bones arrived with Lucius two days later. They brought a third party interpreter so that Dumbledore couldn't claim Severus or someone was biased. Severus and Lucius cleared it with the Healer first. As they wanted to make sure nothing would cause any damage to Harry. 

Physically, Harry would be able to leave St. Mungos by the end of the week, as long as he remained on bed rest for another few weeks. The Healer arranged for a medi-witch to visit every other day to monitor Harry. The fractures were healed but the damage to the brain and other organs was still healing. Severus was given a list of potions he would need to brew for Harry.

Lucius and Narcissa had been visiting Harry every day since he was admitted. There were still two Aurors on the door preventing anyone Severus didn't approve into the room. Dumbledore had tried numerous times to speak to Severus and gain admittance but Severus refused to be moved. 

Lucius spent his time finalizing the deal with the Irish School of Magic. The Dark Lord and Severus give their own input. They would be ready to take everyone from Hogwarts by the beginning of next term. 

"Harry, Madam Bones is going to ask you some questions. Miss King is going to be your interrupter. If you don't know the answer or aren't sure about anything, say so." Lucius pointed to the floating quill and parchment. "That is a certified dicta-quill for legal purposes only. It will record everything we say." 

"I can speak my answers." Harry was actually quite proud of being able to speak and read lips. 

"I'm aware, Harry. I don't want anyone to use any reason to discard what you tell me." Madam Bones had heard a lot about Harry from her niece, and all of it was good. "I just need to get an official testimony from you about what happened." Madam Bones asked. Lucius watched the interrupter sign her question. 

*I don't know what exactly happened. All I know is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger started yelling at me, we, Draco and I, ignored it. We walked away. I got pushed from behind, it happened three times, the last time was when we were at the top of stairs. I felt pain then nothing until I woke up here.*

"Are you sure it was Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" 

*Yes, Weasley likes to push me all the time, Granger is also always hitting me. They call me a traitor, coward. Weasley says all snakes must be killed, and how evil I am. He tells me my parents would be ashamed of me. Granger, she is always telling me I need to obey the Headmaster, and stop being a Slytherin and get sorted into the correct house. She tells me I'm not acting like the Boy-Who-Lived.*

"Is there anyone else who gives you a problem at Hogwarts?" 

*Just Ginny Weasley, she tells everyone I'm her boyfriend and that we are going to be married. She follows me everywhere. Dumbledore hasn't done a thing to any of them. The Weasley Twins usual escort us around because of the three of them.* Harry paused. *Molly Weasley even sent me howlers, I don't even know the woman.*

"Amelia, Molly hasn't even issued her formal apology. There isn't a marriage contract. This has been an ongoing issue since before Harry started Hogwarts." Lucius pulled out a file folder. "Here are all the dates. The phials contain the memories of several students from different houses, their names on each of them. The memories include the stairway event."

"Why you do not give before?" Harry wondered why Lucius waited.

"This is the official presentation, Harry. Amelia has been aware of the issues. Amelia has been gathering the evidence, this is just more for her to review. Some of it will be duplicated." Lucius explained. 

"Harry, as your guardian, Severus has decided to press charges. I need to know that if this goes to trial, you will be willing to testify."

*I'm more than willing. I would press charges myself.* Harry wasn't about to let anyone else bully him again. *I know I'm not the only one Weasley picked on. He picked on anyone who even talked to anyone in Slytherin.* 

"Is he able to write?" Madam Bones asked the Healer who followed them in.

"Yes, the bones are healed. It's the internal damage and skull fracture that needs more time. A medi-witch will be visiting Harry every other day for at least the next month. The complete report I have already submitted to your office." 

"Yes, I read it. Thank you." Madam Bones pulled out a quill. "Harry, I need you to sign your statement." 

Severus helped Harry sit up enough to sign his statement after he read it. Severus read the charge complaint statement that Amelia gave him and signed it. "Amelia, he won't be able to do any type of trial until he is well." 

"Yes, we are aware. As of right now, Mr. Weasley is attending Hogwarts but with two Aurors escorting him from class to class and then to his new private quarters which he can't leave unless he is attending a class. Miss Granger has been suspended for two weeks for her involvement. I will be addressing the other issues before we go to court. The court date will be set once we get the approval from Healer Jenkins." 

"It will be at least a month. I will want to examine Harry before I allow him to attend."

Once Amelia and her party left, Lucius put up a privacy ward. "I have good news. Starting Monday, all of Slytherin, most of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be officially withdrawn. The Irish School set up a homeschooling program until all the modifications to the school and the staff to officially start. Filius Flitwick is going to join the staff in September, the real surprise is so is Minerva McGonagall. She already put her in resignation."

"Minerva?" Severus knew Minerva was unhappy with Dumbledore and how he was running the school. If she was willing to give up her position, she must be very unhappy.

"Yes, they offered her the position of Transfiguration Department Head. There is going to be four professors below her, and she will be in charge of the new apprenticeship program for that department. They want you as the Potion Department Head, and Filius as the Charms, same deal with the apprenticeship program and four professors for each department and free hiring of your own support staff. There are others leaving Hogwarts too, Poppy, included." 

The Dark Lord started to nudge Harry's hand. Harry slid his hand under the jaw and the Dark Lord started hissing. "He wants to know if they can open their doors soon, so as not to give Dumbledore a reason to try and change the homeschooling laws."

"He can't change them since it would mean he would have to open the doors to those in Knockturn. He considers those children as dark plus they can't afford the tuition. Dumbledore would have to use the scholarship money that has been sitting unused. For the past few decades, he always claims no one has put in for it, except the Weasley family. The Ministry started to pay for the Weasleys to attend when Arthur got promoted. Dumbledore would also have to accept others who are currently homeschooled, who don't agree with his policies. They are also dark families who can't afford the full tuition."

"He does love to fill the school with light supporters or Gryffindors." Severus really wondered about Dumbledore at times. 

"Well, right now he seems very focused on working on preventing Weasley from going to Azkaban. The joke is on him, as we aren't going to ask from Azkaban. While in the past there have been children sent to Azkaban, the reality is no one deserves that hellhole. So we are letting him burn up his favors. Amelia hasn't even told Cornelius that she isn't asking for Azkaban. The punishment will be decided in Wizengamot, but it won't be light. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley are another matter. Technically, they haven't done anything illegal, stalking isn't a crime. However, that will be changing. So when everyone submits their withdrawals, it will be too late for him to anything about it. The parents will pick their kids up on Monday after they submit the withdrawals. I already arranged for Rita to be present." 

Harry let out a yawn. "Go to sleep, Harry. We will be here when you wake again." Harry snuggled down into bed as Severus fixed the blankets. The Dark Lord slithered up to the pillow. "Lucius, I don't want to take him to Spinner's End. I need to get Prince Manor opened and the wards updated. Could you see about getting the goblins to do the wards? I don't want Dumbledore showing up." 

"I can. I was actually going to suggest our hunting cottage. It's under a Fidelius Charm and unplottable. So our friend can be himself." 

"Thanks, Lucius. I will take you up on it. I do want that medi-witch checked out. I don't want anyone with ties to Dumbledore knowing where we are." 

"I already have arranged for Narcissa to be the medi-witch. She is going to be using her French name that the license is under." 

____________________________________________________

Friday night:

Lucius and Narcissa arrived at St. Mungos to escort Harry and Severus to Malfoy Manor. The Aurors escorted them to the floo network. They used the floo network to floo to Malfoy Manor. Harry placed the Dark Lord on the floor. The Dark Lord transformed into his human self. 

*Good to see you back to you.* Harry was leaning against Severus. He was tired. It wasn't a long walk but it still tired him out.

"Glad to be human for a change." 

They saw Harry yawn. "You should have taken a nap before we left." Severus had tried but Harry was excited about leaving St. Mungos. 

"One more floo trip." Lucius handed each of them a piece of parchment with "Malfoy Hideaway" on it. 

They flooed to the groundkeepers small front room. They walked out to walk to the cottage. Severus picked up Harry after the Dark Lord cast a feather-weight charm on Harry. Though cottage was not an apt term for it. The cottage was a seven bedroom, eight bathroom stone home. There was a stable in the back of the property, as well as a groundkeeper home. 

"This is a cottage?" Harry quietly asked Severus. "This is bigger than the Dursley house."

"You have one." Severus watched Harry's eyes get bigger. Harry always forgot about how rich he was. 

They walked the short distance to the cottage. Lucius had the door opened for them. 

"Let's get Harry to bed." Narcissa lead the way to the bedroom she selected for Harry. "Your room is on the left of Harry's Severus. Tom, I put you in the room to the right."


	10. Chapter 10

Severus walked toward Hogwarts. He was turning in his notice. He could see many families leaving with their children as many parents were arriving to collect their children. He had left Harry in the care of Narcissa. Lucius was walking next to him. The Dark Lord stayed behind, which was best, as the man was still angry, well...no the man was still furious with Dumbledore. 

Severus had already had several owls from Dumbledore wondering when he and Harry would be returning. Severus ignored the owls, which caused more owls to appear. Some never returned to Hogwarts. They had a new home at Malfoy Hideway. 

Lucius raised an eyebrow when they saw Lady Longbottom exiting Hogwarts with Neville. "I didn't think any Gryffindors would be withdrawing." He wondered if the woman was going to return to give Dumbledore an earful or if she already had. Judging by Neville, the woman had. 

"I believe a few are. I see a few Gryffindor students with their parents." Rita had been very busy the last few days providing new stories, interviewing students, and their parents. She even was reprinting all the previous articles about the problems over the decades with Dumbledore letting Gryffindors get away with everything.

Severus knew Rita's article about Weasley putting Harry into the hospital caused a massive outrage at what was being allowed at Hogwarts. Cornelius Fudge was finding it hard to bury his head about what was happening. Madam Bones was also adding a lot of pressure. Rita was around, Severus was sure, recording everything to print. He was going to enjoy reading about Dumbledore's first reaction. 

Severus knew Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Poppy were going to turn in their notices when Lucius and he arrived. They were meeting them at the front doors with anyone else who was giving their notice. "I wonder if he will be able to keep the doors opened even for the remaining school year." 

Lucius hadn't spoken to the staff but knew the Board wanted Dumbledore gone and regretted students would be attending the Irish School of Magic. They knew it was because of their own blind faith in Dumbledore. "Based on what I'm seeing and from the reaction I have received from the Board, he might not even have a job the end of the day." 

Severus glanced at him. "What happens if everyone withdraws?"

"Hogwarts will revert back to Tom and Harry. I looked it up last night. It seems it reverts back to the heirs of the founders. We will need to decide if it remains a school or turn it into something else." Lucius had spent a few days researching what would happen. Last night he searched for all the heirs. He was going to be speaking to the Dark Lord about the fact that only Harry and the Dark Lord were the last two. He wondered if Dumbledore had the conflict between the Potters arranged to end all the heirs.

Severus knew he would have to speak to the Dark Lord and Harry about this. He wasn't sure either would want it to return to a school right away since the Irish School opened their doors to everyone. Harry was still recovering and would be doing lessons from their temporary home until next week when they would be moving into Severus' new quarters. "Sad, in a way. If Dumbledore had done his job, Hogwarts would still be opened." A voice to their left stated. 

They didn't comment as they continued their walk. They could hear many sharing the similar theme and comments on their own experiences of Dumbledore ignoring things he didn't want to acknowledge. Severus saw the blond hair of Rita and knew she was getting everything. He even expected she was going to find a way to discover what as about to happen. 

_______________________________________________________

No one spoke as they walked. Severus saw everyone on staff except for Hagrid and Sybil were ready to turn in their notices. He wasn't surprised. Hagrid and Sybil owed everything to Dumbledore and he made sure to keep them in his debt. Hagrid would never hear a bad word about Dumbledore. Sybil was a drunkard who was afraid to leave the castle.

Lucius handed Minerva the withdrawal form for Draco. Lucius gave Severus a slight nod of his head before he broke off from the group and headed to the dungeons to wait. The staff arrived at the gargoyle, Minerva gave the password. "Hersey Kisses."

Severus refrained from commenting that Dumbledore was kissing his arse goodbye. The group reached the top of the door to find Dumbledore destroying howlers, while parents were screaming about Weasley remaining in the school. The Aurors remained away from the yelling parents, with Ron Weasley standing between them. Molly was yelling about how her son was innocent and that is was all Harry Potter's fault.

"Well, I see I arrived at the perfect time. Albus, here is Harry's withdrawal notice, and my employment termination notice." Severus laid both parchments on Dumbledore's desk.

"As well as mine." The rest of the staff moved forward through the parting crowd and placed their own resignation letters on Dumbledore's desk.

"What? You can't quit." Dumbledore looked confused as parents laughed.

"Good, it's nice to know it's not the staff but that it is indeed the Headmaster." One mother turned her ire to Molly. "You should be ashamed of what your son did. There is no excuse for pushing someone three times, with the last one sending him down a flight of stone stairs. If anything you should have done the correct thing and withdrawn the little brat." 

"Agreed." More parents yelled as they voiced how their kids wrote home about Weasley almost weekly. Molly was yelling back at the parents, while Weasley was whining how it wasn't his fault.

Dumbledore's wand produced some sparkles. "It's in the process of being handled. Surely, withdrawing your children isn't necessary. Where are they going to go? Homeschooling?" His face had the look of smugness on it. He believed they had no place for their children to learn magic.

"No, the Irish School of Magic. They start their homeschooling program this week. They have been expanding the school for all the former Hogwarts students, the rejected children, and the poorer children to attend." Madam Bones stood in the doorway with her niece. "I'm here to withdraw Susan." 

"What do you mean the Irish School of Magic? They don't have enough funds to expand or the staff." Dumbledore looked down at the resignations. "All of you?" His mouth was hanging a bit opened. He looked at each one as they didn't remove their notices from his desk. 

"Indeed." Severus really wanted to gloat. He figured Dumbledore was getting a lot of deserved attention from the parents and wanted to continue watching them roast the man.

"Yes, Albus, they are bringing back the classes you removed. As well as the apprenticeship program. The children will be able to get better jobs and have a chance to outshine other countries students. The Irish School of Magic has acquired a rather rich benefactor who has already funded the expansion." Minerva faced Madam Bones. "I do believe the only remaining students are the Weasley family and Hermione Granger if her parents allow it. I believe tomorrow Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan's parents will be arriving to remove them. They couldn't make it here today. The Patel Twins will be withdrawn after dinner tonight when their father can leave his office." 

"I can't keep Hogwarts opened with just one family in attendance and no staff. This will mean they will close Hogwarts!" Dumbledore collapsed into his seat. "Surely, there is something I can do to make everyone change their minds." 

"You should have thought of that the numerous times I, and the rest of the staff, warned you about how you were favoring Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley almost killed Harry. You just ignore it. You tried a privacy spell, you didn't even want to suspend the brat. That is why he has Aurors escorting him around. What did you think was going to happen?" Severus really couldn't believe the man.

"He has been trying to get Mr. Weasley out of being punished. He has been using favors to keep me from being able to have him charged." Madam Bones wasn't a happy woman. She had been doing her job but was being blocked by Dumbledore.

"You want our children to return here?" Numerous parents screamed. 

"It's like the Marauders, all over again, only deadlier." A few voiced.

"He is a child." Dumbledore tried to reason. As soon as he said it every parent started screaming at him.

"It's the lemon drops."

"He needs a mind healer." 

"I'm so thankful my child won't know the torment of the Marauders or this child." 

"My Ronny wouldn't hurt anyone, it was a tragic accident." 

"If I wasn't a Gryffindor, I'd swear it was a Gryffindor problem." 

"Aye." Numerous parents agreed. 

"Your son is a thug. What would you be doing if he had actually killed the boy? Or is it because Harry is a Slytherin, and that makes it alright? We have listened to you, Dumbledore, and to your son's rants about Slytherins long enough. Is it fine to kill one, as long your a Gryffindor doing it?" Lord Parkinson pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Since we have been here, all we have been hearing is it's a slight misunderstanding, it's going to be fine, Weasley didn't mean it. So Dumbledore how many times must a student be pushed before it has to mean something? How many students must some Gryffindor pet of yours hurt before you act?"

"Severus, perhaps you can provide us with an update on Harry?" Madam Bones had a cruel smirk on her face as she looked at Dumbledore.

"His bones are healed." He saw Dumbledore and Molly smile as if everything was fine. "However, he will need a month of bed rest for his internal organs and brain. The skull fracture is fixed but there is still some swelling that is being monitored daily. They do not expect any lasting complications unless the swelling doesn't recede or his organs take a turn for the worst." 

"Yes, Albus, clearly a slight misunderstanding." Madam Bones' voice was laced with sarcasm. 

"If he wasn't a slimy snake, none of this would be happening." Ron Weasley selected that moment to open his mouth and insert his both of his huge feet into it.

Dumbledore groaned as Molly hit her son. The Aurors, wisely, escorted Weasley back to his quarters. Molly was still ranting at parents, while Severus leaned against a spot along the wall to watch Dumbledore try and smooth things over. Everything would go smoothly for about two minutes before Molly would deny her son's actions while Dumbledore kept insisting it would all work out. "Enough." Lady Longbottom entered the room, followed by the rest of the Board, including Lucius. 

"Dumbledore, you're fired! Hogwarts will be closing by the end of the month. The heirs are taking control of Hogwarts due to Dumbledore's mismanagement. They might at a later date open it up as a magical educational day school for younger children." Lady Longbottom produced the decree from her huge purse, as her vulture hat bounced it's head up and down, giving Dumbledore a nasty look. 

Severus was going to savor the look on Dumbledore's face going white and his jaw falling open forever. Dumbledore just stared, until Poppy produced her wand. "I'm fine, Poppy." He waved her away. "The heirs have closed Hogwarts?"

"No, you did. They're now going to take over the management of Hogwarts. Once everything has been audited, inventoried, and sorted, they will decide when the new Hogwarts will open. You are not invited to submit your application for any position." Lucius took the greatest joy in delivering that part of the message from the Board. 

"You have until the end of the month to leave with your belongs. The goblins will arrive on Wednesday to start the audits and inventory." Ted Tonks presented the notice. "All staff have until the end of the month to remove their belongings. However, it has been suggested the sooner the better." 

"I do believe that concludes everyone's business with former Headmaster Dumbledore." Lady Longbottom stared all the parents into leaving. "Everything will be accounted for Albus, and you will be held responsible if anything is missing. You have refused to allow any audits since you became the Headmaster." She continued once the parents were gone. 

"Severus, you must speak to Harry. He can't close Hogwarts."

"Harry didn't make the decision, neither did Severus. The adult heirs made the choice." Lucius watched Dumbledore realize that he lost. There wasn't a thing he could do. Dumbledore's name was now going to go down in the history books but not as Dumbledore had hoped.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was walking between Severus and Lucius. Narcissa and Draco were behind them. Harry was a bit nervous. It had been a stressful few weeks because Dumbledore had been trying to find them. Severus had the elves get his belongs out of Hogwarts so that Dumbledore couldn't find out where they were staying. 

Harry tugged Severus' sleeve as Dumbledore stepped out of the floo with the Weasley family. Ron looked furious, so did his mother. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and the twins looked resigned. They fell into the crowds heading to courtroom 10. Courtroom 10 was usually reserved for the biggest cases, but today it was being used to handle the crowds. 

When they entered the room, Madam Bones greet them. She had already explained what the procedure that was going to happen to Harry the previous day. Lucius, Severus, and Harry sat down at the table that Madam Bones showed them. "Harry, let me do the talking. If anyone wants to ask you a question, let me decide if you answer it or not."

"I understand." Harry was seated between Lucius and Severus. Lucius was Harry's barrister to protect his rights. 

Severus glanced over at the table where Ron Weasley was sitting with Dumbledore. The rest of the Weasley family as behind that table. "He didn't get them a barrister?" Severus quietly asked Madam Bones.

"No. He believes he has pulled in enough favors to keep the boy from Azkaban." Madam Bones knew Dumbledore believed they would be asking for Azkaban and counted on his supporters and all the favors he pulled to keep the boy out of Azkaban. She couldn't wait to pull the rug out from under Dumbledore. 

"So it's already been decided?" Harry wasn't sure how the Wizenagamot worked. The rules and regulations seemed very confusing. 

"Yes, in a way. I was able to present the evidence over the last few days, with Lucius representing you. Today, we will find out the decision, after settling any questions that might have arisen." Madam Bones had worked hard to keep Harry out of it. Harry hadn't seen who pushed him and since he was deaf, he couldn't testify about what was spoken before the incident. 

The witnesses had been questioned about their memories. Dumbledore had tried to prevent the students and their memories from being used, as well as other witnesses from speaking against Weasley. The witnesses testified about the whole school year, the way Weasley and Granger treated Harry and the other Slytherins. Madam Bones had submitted the various detention reports, as well as the Board meeting where Weasley was suspended. 

Fudge called the session to order. "This session is to finalize any questions and if applicable set the sentence for the accused if found guilty. Mr. Weasley, you are under the same instructions as yesterday. No yelling, no rants about Slytherins." 

Dumbledore stood up. "He has already been informed, Cornelius." Dumbledore gave a slight smile. "I'm sure today will be a bit faster since Mr. Potter has decided to join us."

"Mr. Potter wasn't required since Mr. Potter didn't witness nor did he hear anything. He is the victim." Madam Bones wasn't about to let Dumbledore play any of his tricks. "Mr. Potter has been the ongoing victim of Mr. Weasley's. Which we clearly showed over the last few days." 

"Mr. Potter hasn't been a victim. I'm sure if the two boys spoke together we could work this issue out. It really shouldn't have gotten this far." Dumbledore had been trying to get the charges dismissed. 

Madam Bones really wanted to hit Dumbledore over the head. "Mr. Dumbledore has forgotten how many times Mr. Weasley has bullied, abused, and taunted other students besides Mr. Potter. We have heard from Mr. Weasley's own mouth his view regarding anyone who is in Slytherin House. His view of Mr. Potter and his family." 

"My son is speaking the truth. Harry shouldn't be living with a Death Eater nor in Slytherin House. His parents would be ashamed of him and his attention seeking actions. Blaming my-" 

Arthur had his wand pointed at Molly. "I do apologize." The older Weasleys looked embarrassed. 

"Mrs. Weasley another outburst like that and you will be removed." Fudge warned. "Moving forward, are there any questions for Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore rose. "Sit down, Albus. You are not in your position as Headmaster but as an advisor to Mr. Weasley." 

"Mr. Potter hasn't been here to answer any questions. Mr. Weasley does have the right to face his accuser." Dumbledore faced Madam Bones. "Mr. Potter even stated he didn't see or hear what happened." 

"No, he didn't. However, numerous witnesses did. Mr. Potter, aided by Professor Snape, has tried to handle these issues without going the legal route. However, even a suspension from Hogwarts and a restraining order did not deter Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley never even issued the formal apology for her own actions." Madam Bones wasn't about to let Dumbledore brush this aside. 

"Must we go through this again? We have all seen the evidence. We have spoken to the witnesses." Lord Parkinson and the rest of the Wizenagamot had wanted to end this court battle days ago. 

"Does anyone on the Wizenagamot have any questions?" Fudge looked around the room. "No questions. Mr. Weasley, please stand for your sentence." Dumbledore and Weasley rose. "The sentence." Fudge held out his hand for Umbridge to pass the parchment over. Fudge opened it, read it. He handed the parchment back to Umbridge. "Read the sentence."

"Hum, hum." Umbridge cleared her throat. "In a vote of 169 to 3, we find Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley guilty of attempted murder, guilty of breaking the restraining order, and guilty of assault on 23 different students." 

Molly Weasley started crying. "Mr. Weasley, you have been found guilty. You are hereby sentenced to-"

"Azkaban is a bit extreme. Perhaps we can come up with another solution." Dumbledore had already arranged for his supporters to agree with him. 

"I do agree. Azkaban is a bit extreme for a twelve-year-old." Lord Doge looked around, seeing several of his and Dumbledore's friends nod their agreement, as well as several that Dumbledore had pulled favors owed to him.

Madam Bones rose. "I do agree, which is why we aren't asking for that sentence. We are asking that Mr. Weasley is removed from Hogwarts. His wand snapped, with a mandatory stay at the Janus Thickary Unit, until at least four mind healers deem him able to function in the magical world. He will be required to fulfill his education with instructors who will visit him on the unit but with a training wand. Once released, he will have a twenty year probation period. If he causes harm to anyone due to his temper, bullying, or prank, he will be sentenced to Azkaban." 

"That is a bit much. He is a child." Dumbledore hadn't been ready for Madam Bones to agree with Weasley not being sentenced to Azkaban. 

"Azkaban or our terms." Madam Bones didn't turn to face Dumbledore. "This problem should never have reached this stage. I am also requesting that Headmaster Dumbledore is put on suspension and monitored for at least ten years." 

Chaos broke out with numerous voices in agreement while Dumbledore and his few supporters were objecting. Fudge banged his gavel while the Aurors got everyone finally calmed down. "We will discuss this sentence." Fudge waved his wand and a cone of silence went over the members of the Wizenagamot. 

Everyone was whispering. *What is going on?* Harry looked at Severus. It had been going to fast with too many people speaking for him to follow. Madam Bones had her back to him, so Severus had tried to keep up with what was being said, but Severus didn't know the legal words in sign language.

Severus explained what was happening, what Madam Bones asked for, including Dumbledore's probation. *Good, he should be watched.* Harry pointed to Madam Bones. *Tell her I support that idea.*

For another ten minutes, everyone waited for the Wizenagamot to finish their debating. Fudge finally removed the cone. "The Wizenagamot agrees with the sentence for Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley. Instead of ten years probation, we are requesting the removal of Albus Dumbledore has the Headmaster of Hogwarts as soon as the Board of Education can find a suitable replacement. The replacement cannot be Minerva McGonagle. Aurors, please escort Mr. Weasley to St. Mungos." 

Harry waited for Severus to finish signing what was decided since Fudge wasn't in direct line of sight or close enough for Harry to read his lips. Harry smiled, as he yawned. "Home?"

"Yes, let's get you home. It's been a long day for your first day out of bed." Severus and Lucius headed out of the courtroom, while Madam Bones prevented Dumbledore from following them.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was a bit nervous. Today he was returning to classes. He looked at Severus. "So we are going to floo to the different houses?" 

"Exactly. Each day will be different classes, like at Hogwarts. Now, as you can see some of the professors from Hogwarts will be teaching the classes, but at the different houses until the Irish School can get the expansions finished." Severus and the others had been switching the houses around to keep Dumbledore from locating Harry. 

Harry was finally cleared to return to classes. He had been doing the work at home while recovering but now he was going to meet with the rest of the former students from Hogwarts. Harry had Draco and a few others from Slytherin who had delivered his assignments. Draco had kept Harry informed of all the gossip including no more houses. Everyone got to be with everyone. 

"Remember not everyone will be with you each class. We broke the students down into groups of five each so that no one would be able to follow one group to you." Severus was a bit nervous. Harry was going to be away from him all day. The Dark Lord was already at Longbottom Manor getting ready to teach DADA. "The Dark Lord is at Longbottom Manor, Lucius is at Bones Manor, Professor McGonagall is expecting you at the Parkinson Manor."

"Severus, I will be fine. I have my emergency port-key. I also have Nagini following me." Nagini hissed her agreement from around Harry's neck. She wasn't about to let the little speaker leave without her.

"I will be at Zambini's Villa. You need anything or have a problem, you have someone come and get me." Severus was still wary of Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore hadn't taken the closing of Hogwarts very well. He had been trying to get the Board to change their minds, despite being informed it wasn't the Board's decision. Dumbledore had even tried to see if the Irish School would agree to use Hogwarts until they could accept all the students. Dumbledore didn't seem to understand the concept that he wasn't the Headmaster any longer. 

Rita was enjoying exposing Dumbledore's past along with his antics he was currently displaying. She had been informing the public that the man wasn't exactly sane. She was questioning his ability to remain in any position of power. Many were agreeing with her.

Harry smiled at Severus as he stepped up to the floo. "I'm going to be with Professor Flitwick at Gringotts. After that, I have two separate classes taught by goblins. Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy will be with me."

"Go, Brat." Severus knew Gringotts was safer than any place else. No one would dare try anything on any goblin nation land.

____________________________________________________________________

Sept (their 3rd year) 

Severus sat next to the Dark Lord on the raised dais in the formal hall of the Irish School of Magic. The Irish School separated their student by their magical affinity, not their cores, after their third year. The fourth to seventh-year students were separated by Transfiguration, Charms, Defensive Magic, Offensive Magic, Potions, and even Divination.

Incoming students and up to their third-year students were separated by their skill levels. If they weren't part of a formal magical school system, they had to take an entrance exam. The school encouraged all students in a year to sit together, so there were 7 long tables, one for each year. 

__________________________________________________

The Hogwarts students were adjusting well to the new school. While there were small conflicts there was nothing like at Hogwarts. Students didn't have to be escorted around for their safety. Students were able to get the help they needed as there was more than enough staff to assist.

Severus was actually surprised at how much easier teaching and making potions was. He wasn't stressing trying to get everything done. He only taught the NEWT level students. The four professors under him handled the lower levels. 

Harry was thriving under the new structure. Students were learning sign language and Harry was adjusting very well, as he wasn't worried about being called a traitor, snake, or even hit any longer. 

_____________________________________________________________

Dumbledore's name was sinking lower and lower. Dumbledore was still pushing that Dark Lord's return. How Harry Potter was needed. How Ron Weasley didn't mean to hurt Harry. 

The Weasleys refused to allow their children to attend the Irish School, despite the Weasley Twins and Percy desire to attend. Severus, Minerva, and Filius agreed to send lessons to the three Weasleys using a house-elf to keep Molly from finding out. Arthur made the arrangements, but no one wanted to listen to Molly. 

Hogwarts was still closed. It would be opened next year as a lower level magical day school. The remodeling was already being done. The staircases weren't going to be moving any longer, due to the dangers it would pose to the younger students. The ghosts and house elves were excited to have their school full of younger students. 

Lucius asked the ICW to suggest a Headmaster for the new Hogwarts. The ICW sent a group of suggested Headmasters and the Dark Lord, with Severus and Lucius, was in the process of reviewing the candidates. The ICW also sent a list of suggested lessons for younger years. 

______________________________________________

The Dark Lord was reading a letter from Lucius. He started laughing. He got up and headed to Severus' quarters. 

Severus was correcting assignments when the Dark Lord entered his quarters. Severus had set his wards to admit Harry, Draco, and the Dark Lord when he wasn't doing anything in his lab, private, or just wanted some peace. 

Severus saw the Dark Lord smiling. "Good news?" 

"Yes, I got a letter from Lucius. Tomorrow's paper is going to be interesting." He handed the letter to Severus. He took the seat opposite from Severus.

My Lord:

I'm writing to inform you that tomorrow's Daily Prophet will be very interesting. Dumbledore has been committed to the Janus Thackary Unit. It isn't a permanent stay but he is required to remain for the next three months. 

Lucius Malfoy

"That is interesting." Severus lowered the letter. "I had heard the rumors of his denial about Ron Weasley and his own actions. I didn't think anyone would do anything about it." 

"People haven't been so tolerant of his rants." The Dark Lord hadn't really done much to ruin the man's name. It didn't mean he wasn't enjoying seeing Dumbledore destroy himself.

"It certainly doesn't help that he hasn't stopped promoting that Weasley was misguided and how unfair Weasley's punishment was. Molly Weasley isn't any better but I heard that Arthur has been putting his foot down."

"He has. According to Liam, Percy, Fred, and George have submitted their application for next year." The Dark Lord wasn't really surprised by the applications. Arthur had been very willing to listen to Lady Longbottom and Madam Bones. His lack of voicing anything against Dumbledore while people like Madam Bones and Lady Longbottom were doing more damage to Dumbledore.

"Their daughter?" Severus didn't like how the girl stalked Harry. He didn't want a repeat of Hogwarts.

"Arthur wants to get her some help from a mind healer before she attends, according to Madam Bones." The Dark Lord had been talking to Madam Bones concerning Hogwarts and it's reopening. 

______________________________________________________

Five years later:

 

"So?" Harry nudged Draco. 

"I am going to be asking her this weekend." Draco pulled out the ring box. "Father and Mother had it polished for me." Draco opened the ring box and showed Harry the Malfoy Family engagement ring. "It was my grandmother's. My Mother wears my great-grandmothers." 

Harry looked at the ring. "Nervous?"

"Yes, a bit. I mean I know she is going to say yes, but it is Luna." Draco went to his desk that was in the corner of his bedroom, he put the ring back into the top drawer. They had graduated from the Irish School last month. 

"True. I always thought it was going to be Luna and Neville." Harry was a bit surprised when Neville started dating Fred Weasley last year. Luna and Neville were still close, like brother and sister. "Where are you taking her?"

"I'm doing an outdoor picnic after we go riding. You know Luna, money doesn't mean much to her." 

Harry thought that was the biggest attraction, at first, for Draco to ask Luna for a date. Draco wanted someone who wanted him for himself, not his money or title. "Your parents?" 

"Are happy, if a bit still confused by Luna at times." 

Harry resisted the urge to laugh. Luna confused most people if they didn't know her. The girl was a seer, a very skilled one. He always enjoyed his talks with Luna. 

"So, how about you?" Draco sat down in his favorite chair. Harry always selected to sit on the couch.

"Working on it. I got him to agree to go out with me, again." Harry threw a pillow at Draco. "It took me months to get him to believe I was serious."

"I can't believe you and the Dark Lord went on a date, nevermind having fun." Draco knew that Harry was one of the few who could call the Dark Lord on his attitude or his behavior. Severus and Lucius were the other two. "Where are you going next?"

"I was thinking of a nice restaurant, but I am not sure. He can go to any restaurant he wants whenever he wants, when not teaching." Harry made a face. "Any ideas?" 

"Avoid anything my father or Uncle Severus might suggest. They would pick a museum or a classical concert." 

Movies were out, as Harry would have no way of hearing it. Same with a theater, as the Dark Lord would have to sign it and if they dimmed the lights, Harry wouldn't be able to see the Dark Lord's hands, clearly. "Perhaps I can get Lucius to get me an international port-key and we can do to Paris or Rome. We can do like a day trip." 

"Yeah, if you stay overnight, Uncle Severus would kill the Dark Lord." 

Harry smirked. Severus was very protective of him. He didn't mind it, as it was something he found refreshing after having no one care for him when he was younger. "I'll speak to Lucius." 

_______________________________________________________________

Two years later:

"Severus, sending Tom death glares isn't going to stop the bonding ceremony." Lucius was standing next to Severus. Draco was the best man, while Lucius was one of the witnesses. Severus was standing in the position of the Father of the Groom. 

Narcissa covered her mouth. She knew that Severus had already threatened the Dark Lord with dire consequences if he hurt Harry. The Dark Lord was standing next to Harry, trying to ignore the death glares of Severus, as Harry was smiling at him. Nagini was curled up around Harry and the Dark Lord's feet. She was happy her two speakers were finally going to be together. Nagini was gloating as only a snake could. 

They selected Minerva to be the one to bind them. It was a very simple ceremony. They had their family and friends watching. A small ball was planned for later that night. One that Narcissa had arranged. 

Luna grinned. "The birds are singing, Lady Magic is happy. Fate is very satisfied." Luna ran her hand over her belly. "Yes, very satisfied."


End file.
